Paper Heart
by Colors in Disguise
Summary: Cassadee left her town in hopes of finding a better life at Camp Half-Blood. She doesn't know what to expect but what she learns isn't as great as she thought it would be. She has a power, making her sought after in the worst kind of way.
1. Credence Foresaken

Chapter One

_Learning to trust is one of life's most difficult tasks._  
><strong>Isaac Watts<strong>

**~x~**

"I'm leaving," Cassadee stated solemnly through the cellphone. She was standing in the middle of a group of people all waiting for the train. Most looked like tourists, wearing shirts that stated "I Heart New York" with cameras hung loosely around there necks or hanging from their hands. All were on their way back to the city in which their shirts proclaimed their love for. Cassadee never understood why tourists insisted on wearing those useless novelty shirts or why they continued on coming to Poughkeepsie instead of staying in New York. Cassadee stuck out terribly in the morning rush, a hood over her long, wavy, black hair, Converse, ripped jeans, black sweatshirt, and a backpack to hold everything else she thought she would need. Nobody could see her face since she was looking down at the ground as she talked into the phone quietly. She had left in a hurry, pulling the hood of her sweatshirt over her head she departed from the newly empty house.

"What?" Cassadee's boyfriend, well, ex-boyfriend, Eric said incredulously. Eric was a year older than her and they had been dating for three years, ever since she was fifteen. It had been as serious as it could've been at that age. A kid in love never was something she thought she would have to call herself, but, as she knew all too well then, things change. Cassadee didn't think of him at all when she started packing and it was just a last minute thought to call him. "Why are you leaving," he demanded.

Why? That was a good question. Cassadee was a muddled mess. Her mother's tragic death definitely left Cassadee on a downward spiral. Of all things, a plane crash that killed everybody inside. Her mother always had hated heights but, when a family emergency occurred, she left for California telling Cassadee that she'd "be home soon." Unfortunately, the plane was somehow lost on its way there, how they can lose a giant flying vehicle above land without a body of sea on the entire route escaped Cassadee.

Cassadee didn't believe that her mother deserved to die, but every daughter would think that. She had done her best, having to raise a child on her own. Cassadee's father had left them weeks after she was born and they never heard from him again. She kept the house afloat and they always had food to eat and each had a bed to sleep on.

The day Cassadee heard of her mother's death, Eric came over to her house. He found her lying on her bed, sobbing. Eric went and comforted her; it was a good notion until it lead somewhere that Cassadee never thought it would go. She let herself be vulnerable, which, for Eric, meant that he could have her, completely and wholly. And she let him. It was the act of a desperate girl's urgent need for happiness. In the end, though, it left Cassadee empty and unsure of herself.

After, she didn't know what to do. She wandered around her newly acquired house (which didn't take long considering its one story with two bedrooms and a kitchen/living room) as if she had never seen it before. Everything was different to her, the silence, the emptiness, and lack of the home feeling she'd grown accustomed to. She hated herself for what she let happen, even if it wasn't her fault. It could've been argued that it was the family emergency that was in California's fault. It's hard to convince that to a broken teen who was forced into being independent.

It's been two weeks since that day and Eric's why has been a question she's been continuously asking herself. Unfortunately, the answers were few including the one to Eric's current version of the question. "I don't know why, but I know that I have to," Cassadee said exasperatedly.

The train stopped in front of the crowd and as the doors opened Cassadee was pushed toward them by the group of people. She hurriedly found an empty seat and took it. "Where are you," Eric asked. Cassadee heard the sound of keys clanging together on the other line. The train doors closed just as one last person ran through them and took the last seat, which was next to Cassadee.

"It doesn't matter, I'm already gone," just as she said that the train moved forward. The excited babble of tourists combined with the noise from the train drowned out her voice, forcing her to raise it. Despite the change, she still kept it cold and emotionless.

"Cassie," he sighed.

"Stop," Cassadee's voice had turned angry. She hated that nickname. "I can't be here right now, you have to understand that," Eric was silent on the other end. "Look, I'm leaving and I don't know if I'm coming back," there was a finality in her voice. In actuality, though, she had no idea what this new place would hold for her. Cassadee had found an envelope with her name on it in her mother's room. It contained a letter telling her about a place just outside of New York City called Camp Half-Blood. The name was odd but if it her mother trusted it then Cassadee would at least go there.

"Can you tell me where you're going," Eric seemed to be pleading now and the sadness in his voice was taking its toll on Cassadee. She couldn't care, not now.

"No," her voice was flooded with sorrow. Cassadee couldn't keep talking to him or else she would just go back, which is something she swore she wouldn't do. She felt her eyes water, "I-I have to go. I'm sorry."

Before Cassadee got off the phone she heard one last rushed "I love you" from Eric. That sent one tear over the rim of her eye. She exhaled deeply and put the back of her head to the window. Her foggy eyes stared at the ceiling. The train was loud, too loud for her liking and too crowded. _Nobody notices the girl in misery,_ Cassadee thought.

"Are you alright," the person beside her asked. Cassadee turned her head, she was expecting it to be an annoying tourist who wanted a picture of the girl he "saved," but instead she saw a guy about her own age. He had shaggy black hair, dark eyes-endlessly onyx black-with one covered by his hair, and pale skin. The natural features the man had were mysterious, the hair looked impossibly black and the eyes, could an iris really be black? He wore gray skinny jeans, a pair of Converse-like her own, and a black shirt covered by an aviator jacket. He looked lean, almost lanky, yet there was an unmistakable air of strength surrounding him. He was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome but it wasn't his looks that caught Cassadee, it was his eyes. There was something different, it wasn't the color, however endless they were, they looked like they'd seen too many days.

He, in turn, looked taken aback by Cassadee's image. Her sea green eyes held the same thing that Cassadee found in his. But the color of them and her tan skin looked all too familiar to the man. "Yeah, I'm fine," Cassadee lied as she wiped the tear falling down her cheek. "I just need to figure out where I'm going," that was true. Cassadee had no idea where this camp was and didn't know how to get there, either. Her mother had left her with little money, most of which she spent on the train ticket. "Or at least how to get where I'm going."

"I might be able to help, I've lived in New York longer than I can remember," he smiled warmly at Cassadee. "My name's Nico, by the way."

"My name's Cassadee," she gave a small smile back, it was all she could manage. Cassadee started rifling through her bag to find the letter from her mother. When she found it she recited the address back to Nico, "Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah, I was heading there anyway," Nico's eyes betrayed his calm demeanor. "You won't mind getting a ride with me and my friend?" Cassadee shook her head no. She knew it was irresponsible to trust a random guy on the train but he looked like someone she could depend on to get her to there. Besides she had no other way of getting to the camp.

After being on the train for an hour-and-a-half, they had finally reached New York. When the doors opened, Nico took Cassadee's hand and lead her through them. They walked through a long tunnel filled with people going to and fro. They exited the tunnel and entered into the Main Concourse of Grand Central Terminal. Cassadee stared in amazement at the whole place. The ceiling was painted green with constellations supposedly in a God's view. In the middle of the concourse there was the information desk that surrounded the famed clock of Grand Central. Four faces each made with opal gleaming brightly as one of the most recognized pieces in New York.

Nico continued to hold Cassadee's hand as he walked her through Grand Central, out the door and into the streets of New York City. It was busier than Cassadee had ever imagined. Never did she expect so many people to accumulate in one place. They all walked around in a rush, nobody seemed to have time to just revel in the tall buildings or to take in where they were. "Hey, Annabeth," Nico waved to a tall, athletic, blonde-haired girl, who was about a year older than him and Cassadee, standing next to a black Escalade.

Nico walked them over to Annabeth. Upon closer view Cassadee noted Annabeth's stormy gray eyes and sun-kissed skin; she looked like the stereotypical California girl, except for the gray streak running through her hair. "Who's this, Nico," Annabeth asked as him and Cassadee got in the backseat and Annabeth got in the driver's.

Cassadee let go of Nico's hand and set hers in her lap. "This is Cassadee," Nico began, "she says that she's headed to camp. I told her I could take her there," Annabeth had started the car and was making her way through the traffic leading out of town. She glanced at the mirror to see Cassadee.

Under her breath Annabeth said a chain of what sounded like Greek swears to Cassadee leaving her confused. She didn't look Greek, Cassadee thought. Although, she didn't focus on it for too long before her eyes started to close and she fell asleep.

**~x~**

As Cassadee slept she laid her head on Nico's shoulder who then wrapped his arm around her. "Nico, what do you think you're doing?" Annabeth asked angrily when she saw the pair in the backseat.

"What are you talking about?" Nico tried to act innocent but his motives were clear to the wise demigod-a child of a god and a mortal. Annabeth was a daughter of Athena. Nico was a son of Hades who was the carbon copy of his father. He was promiscuous yet somehow he always managed to get a poor girl into bed with him.

"I am talking about how you're going after a vulnerable new demigod. I saw her eyes, not only was the color startlingly familiar but they were also red. She clearly left something behind and you're willing to take advantage of that," Annabeth was disgusted with Nico. He had done a lot of things but Cassadee seemed different, tragically different. Even though Annabeth barely knew the girl she could see that one more calamity might send Cassadee over the edge.

"I'm not gonna do anything," Nico wasn't completely lying. He definitely found her attractive, she was slight but had curves that fit her body well. Annabeth was right, Nico knew he could easily get her into bed in all of her vulnerability but there was something stopping him. It wasn't her possible sibling (partially it was but Nico would never admit that) his conscience was kicking in and preventing him from doing anything emotionally harmful to the girl. From the moment saw her on the train he was intrigued by her. Nico never was one to comfort crying girls but for this one he made the exception.

"You better not. You know what would happen if we're right about this girl," Annabeth spoke from experience. She had seen the protectiveness that had come over the possible sibling and if it ever made its way toward Nico he wouldn't be able to fight back.

**~x~**

As Cassadee started to stir Annabeth stopped at the bottom of a hill. "C'mon Nico, we gotta hurry," Annabeth yelled as she hopped out of the car. She was in a mad dash to get to the top of the hill. Annabeth didn't know how long Cassadee would stay safe from monsters but it couldn't be long before they got to her.

"Cassadee, wake up," Nico said gently. Cassadee opened her eyes, as she took in her surroundings she quickly removed her head from Nico's shoulder and exited the car. Cassadee was beginning to trust Nico, which is something that she couldn't do. Trusting people never worked out well for her, especially someone she met on the train. She remembered what her mom told her when she started dating Eric, "Never trust a good-looking boy," now all Cassadee could think about was how she should've listened. _Better late than never, _Cassadee thought as she quickly turned away from Nico's smiling face and started up the hill.

"I don't think you can get this one, Nico," Annabeth whispered as they began walking behind Cassadee. Annabeth was correct. Cassadee didn't want any romantic relationships at this new place. She already had broken memories pushing her away from her home; she didn't need it happening again.

Nico, though, took it as a challenge. He hated Annabeth being right and he especially didn't want her to be about Cassadee. Nico thought he could past his unwilling conscience. He still wanted to get her; he needed to ignore any qualms about this girl. _What could be the worst that could happen,_ Nico thought. She was old enough to handle herself, so what if he added her onto a long list of other women he'd done and forgotten?

As they were about to reach the top of a hill the trio heard the whooshing of wings. Above a piercing shriek was heard as the creature landed with a resounding thud that shook the ground below. It had the head, wings, and forelimbs of an eagle and the body of a lion. Nico and Annabeth knew this creature all too well, a griffin, they had fought one before but the one in front of them was much bigger. The last one was young this one, they could see, was a full grown griffin the size of a short school bus. Cassadee knew what the creature was, also, but she was focused on how it was here. She knew the griffin to be from Greek mythology and by it being here it was defying the myth part.

The griffin's beady eyes focused on Cassadee. The beast raised its hindquarters, she knew what this meant and made to get out of the way as the griffin pounced. She narrowly escaped its grasp but was caught by its talons, cutting her torso badly.

Annabeth pulled out her dagger. "Nico," he turned his head toward her, "get Cassadee to camp. I'll handle the griffin," Annabeth put her magic Yankees cap on turning her invisible.

Nico ran over to Cassadee who lay unconscious and shallowly breathing. He gently lifted her, putting one arm under her knees and the other arm on her back. Blood was running freely from her wounds, which looked rather deep.

Nico carefully ran Cassadee back to camp. At the entrance of the gates there was already a group of demigods going to help Annabeth and another ready to help Cassadee and Nico. "Where's Percy," Nico yelled.

"I'm here," a man stepped forward. He was about the same age as Annabeth with messy black hair-donning a single gray streak-perfectly tan skin, and sea green eyes that could remind anybody of a perfect beach day.

"Take her to the river," Nico advised as he passed Cassadee over to Percy. Percy furrowed his eyebrows at the instructions. "Just go and put her in the river. I have to go help Annabeth."

"Nico-"

"Percy, hurry!" Nico yelled urgency evident in his voice. Percy couldn't understand why she needed to go to the river, she was about to bleed out and her face was as white as a ghost, she needed the infirmary. But Percy had to trust Nico; he did find the girl so he must know something about her. He ran to the river and tentatively set Cassadee in the water. Percy put her in up to her chest so that the water would cover the wounds, although he wasn't sure what to expect.

The river lifted the blood from her wounds so that the four gashes could be clearly seen. They were deep, Percy noted, this isn't going to help her, he thought. He went to bring her out but, as he looked closely at the wounds he found the blood flow lessening and the wounds healing. Percy was dumbfounded, _this couldn't be happening...unless. No. No._ Sure enough, though, the wounds were healed only with the scars to prove they were there. The color had come back to Cassadee's face giving him the ability to notice it, a tan like she had just been to the beach. Hell, she even smelled like the ocean, Percy thought. Cassadee opened her eyes. Percy thought he was looking in a mirror; the color matched the same sea green eyes he had. Cassadee, on the other hand, was feeling better than when she had left her house that morning. She didn't even know she was in water until she looked down at her tattered sweatshirt. She took note of the scars; too, she couldn't remember having scars there. The last things she did remember was a griffin attacking her, which couldn't have been real. She moved her hand over the scars, there was a slight pain, like they were newly treated. Cassadee recalled the pain of being hit by the creature; she knew that she couldn't have dreamt anything like that up. It reminded her of the Freddy Krueger movies she used to watch, it was worse than her nightmares that she got from them. Cassadee felt the presence of another person behind her. Turning her head she saw a man. The first thing she noticed was his eyes, the color was an exact match to her own. They could've been related, the same black hair and the same tan skin. He was muscular, though, and athletically built. Cassadee wasn't a weakling but she couldn't be considered strong.

Cassadee started to move out of the river. The man's gaze was boring into her and she couldn't hold under its scrutinizing weight. He stopped her, though, "You gotta stay in the water in order to get your strength back," his deep voice spoke kindly and softly something that Cassadee wasn't expecting from him. He seemed to know what was going on and, for Cassadee that was enough. "What's your name," he asked.

"Cassadee," she replied quietly. She didn't return the question, instead focusing on his eyes. The likeness was remarkable to her own.

"My name's Percy, son of Poseidon," there was a blue shimmer above Cassadee's head. Percy smiled widely. Cassadee looked up and saw a blue trident hovering above her. She didn't know what to make of it. "And I guess you are, too," Percy said with the same smile persisting.

Across the river a group had formed to watch the pair. Annabeth and Nico stood in the front. Everybody was in awe, the similarities were overwhelming. When the trident appeared, floating above Cassadee's head, they all gasped. Annabeth smirked, "I was right," she whispered to Nico. She was genuinely happy for Percy; he deserved a sibling that was an actual human being. The only one he had was a Cyclops that was living in the ocean forgeries right now.

Nico, though, couldn't have been worse. He wanted her and when he wanted something he would get it. But now is when it got really tough. He couldn't defend himself against Percy if he does get Cassadee. Percy was definitely stronger and would no doubt keep her away from Nico, knowing his ways. She was the challenge Nico had been waiting for, though, and he was bound to get her.


	2. An Asylum for the Cryptic

An Asylum for the Cryptic

_You never know what events are going to transpire to get you home.  
><em>Og Mandino

**~x~**

Percy lifted Cassadee from the water despite her complaints. She didn't want to leave, for once in a long time she was happy. If she knew all she had to do was sit in some water all of this could've been prevented. Her teeth chattered as the cool breeze sent a shiver down her spine. "Just think 'dry,'" Percy told her. Cassadee was skeptical about the instructions but when she did her clothes stopped clinging to her and the overwhelming chill was gone. Her teeth still chattered, though, as the wind hit her exposed torso. Percy and Cassadee walked over to the crowd. "Annabeth, can you get Cassadee a shirt?" Annabeth ran off to get one. Cassadee's sweatshirt was basically torn in half and only covered the chest area. They started walking through the group of people. "Nico, c'mon we need to talk to Chiron."

"Why do I have to go?" Nico asked rather annoyed. He couldn't be hanging around Cassadee while Percy is there. Nico was already staring at her bare torso, hoping to see more. That kind of thing wouldn't go over well with Percy. Everybody could already see his big brother genes kicking in and Nico staring at his sister wouldn't be the best thing for Percy to notice.

"You did find her and Chiron will want to know about that," Nico sighed in exasperation and followed beside Cassadee. Nico couldn't help staring at her torso, even with the scars Nico still found her hot. The scars added to the uniqueness of the girl beside him. His mind started to wander, wondering what it would be like to have that bare torso pressed against his own, or to see what lay behind what her sweatshirt covered.

Nico wasn't the only one staring, though. All around camp people stopped to look at Cassadee. News spread unequivocally fast and everybody wanted to see the daughter of Poseidon. Cassadee didn't like being looked at by all those people, she couldn't even hold Percy's gaze. It's unsettling knowing that you're the center of attention.

Nico was too preoccupied looking at Cassadee to see Annabeth running over to them with an orange shirt in hand. She smoothly elbowed Nico in the gut as she handed Cassadee the shirt. Cassadee took off her sweatshirt and replaced it with the one Annabeth handed to her. Nico was amazed at her wantonness about taking off her shirt in the middle of camp. His wish had been heard except for the simple black bra that covered the rest of her chest. Catcalls were heard all around camp for this simple act, much to Percy _and_ Nico's displeasure. Cassadee noticed the perplexed looks she was getting. "What?" She questioned quizzically. "Am I supposed to walk around in a torn shirt? Besides it's the same principle as a swimsuit," the meek voice that Nico heard on the train was replaced by a strong one that dared people to disagree with her. Cassadee held onto her sweatshirt, might as well keep the proof that she lived through a griffin attack.

They continued walking; Percy would point out buildings to Cassadee as they passed them. They saw the arena, volleyball court, and armory before reaching the Big House. That's literally what it was. A four-story farmhouse, sky blue with white trim. It looked out of place with the woodland backdrop considering it looked more like a seaside resort. At the end of the wraparound porch there were two men sitting across from each other at a table. The four climbed the stairs. The man facing away from them, what could be seen from behind was that he had thinning, brown hair and was confined to a wheelchair. The man facing them was small, but chubby. He had a red nose, big watery eyes, and black hair that, if only glanced at, could be considered purple. He reminded Cassadee of what a young Santa would look like. Except for the hideous Hawaiian shirt that he wore, it ruined the illusion. They were both held playing cards and were talking lightly.

Percy greeted one of the men at the table, "Chiron!" The two men looked their way. The one facing away was revealed to be middle-aged and had a scruffy beard.

He nodded toward them, "Percy, Annabeth, Nico, good to see all of you back at camp," his eyes landed on Cassadee. "And who might this be?"

"I am Cassadee," Nico took notice of her once again quiet voice and how she seems to curl into herself when she isn't provoked to say something that she finds interesting. Chiron raised his eyebrows, expecting her to say more. "Cassadee Bonny Astor," Chiron nodded his head and opened his mouth to speak before Percy cut him off.

"She's a daughter of Poseidon," Chiron continued nodding thoughtfully as if he already knew.

"Well, Cassadee, come sit down," Chiron motioned to the chair adjacent to his own. Cassadee did as followed. "Percy, you too." Percy moved to the chair across from Cassadee. Nico and Annabeth leaned against the porch rails since the table was out of seats. "Cassadee this is Mr. D, he is the camp director. Do you know how to play pinochle?" Chiron asked as he began to shuffle cards and pass them around. Cassadee nodded her head. Her mother taught her how to play, saying that it was her grandfather's favorite game.

Mr. D spoke as if just realizing everybody's presence. "I guess I'm obligated to say this. Welcome back to Camp Half-Blood. It is great to see you again," his tone was dripping with sarcasm, "I am glad you made it another year, Jansen, di Argyle, and Cheers."

Percy spoke up as he went through his cards, "It's Jackson."

"Di Angelo," Nico corrected.

"Chase," Annabeth said.

Mr. D ignored their comments. "And I am happy to know that one of these kids can play pinochle and seemingly well. So I am somewhat meaningful when I say 'Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Cassadee Bonney Astor,'" even if it was meaningful Mr. D still sounded bored. Percy, Nico, and Annabeth were surprised to know that he had remembered her full name. They've been around for years and very rarely has he said their right names.

"Cassadee," Chiron spoke up, "do you have any questions about camp?" Cassadee shook her head. Rarely did she ever ask questions, she always assumed that she would just figure things out on her own. From what she had already determined the Greek Gods were real, including the creatures, and this was a camp for half-human half-god children. She wasn't too surprised, if God was real then why couldn't there be Greek ones? Besides, so far there's more proof of Greek Gods than there is of the Catholic God.

"Hah!" Mr. D exclaimed. "Finally, a quiet one! Why couldn't she have been the kid of the prophecy?" Percy shot a glare toward him. Cassadee furrowed her eyebrows in thought. Okay, a prophecy. That was popular in Greek myth. They probably have the Oracle somewhere. Judging from Percy's glare he was probably the focus of the prophecy. "This summer might be bearable," Mr. D murmured to himself.

"You're _the_ Chiron," Cassadee realized. "You trained Heracles, Jason, and Achilles," Chiron nodded his head while Mr. D had a look of disgust on his face. "They all had the most unheroic deaths," Mr. D started laughing.

Chiron cleared his throat, "Yes, well, besides that, I assume you don't know everything about camp or why you're here and nor do I, so I will have Mr. di Angelo show you around and explain everything while Percy and Annabeth finish up the game." Nico pushed away from the rail and Cassadee stood up, letting Annabeth take her seat.

Cassadee and Nico left the porch and exited out to the bustling campgrounds. Cassadee was in awe about everything, she had always loved Greek mythology and now she lived in it. This was her fantasy. Never in her life did she ever think she would see a pegasus, but here they were flying around. "You have ADHD and dyslexia, right?" Nico asked as they passed the volleyball courts. People still couldn't help but notice Cassadee, whenever they passed a group of people they would whisper, 'That's her.' Or, if passing by a group of guys, she would hear 'Whoa, she's hot' followed by the realization that she's Percy's sister, 'Dude, you'd get killed if Percy heard that.' Cassadee found it odd that a guy she barely knew was already willing to protect her as if he'd known her for her whole life.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"All demigods have it. ADHD helps when we're on the battlefield, and dyslexia helps to read ancient Greek," Nico responded.

"Why would you ask me if have them if you already knew I did?" Cassadee was confused by Nico's motives.

"You always act so calm and rational, it's weird. You're like the complete opposite of Percy," Cassadee nodded, taking in the information. She always was a quiet person, never did care for talking, especially to people that she hated. Why waste your life with boring people?

"That's awesome," Cassadee stated as they came upon a group of cabins. They were arranged in a 'U' formation with two cabins in the front and five beside them. After that it branched off into more cabins. All of them were different sizes and had different decorations and each had a bronze number on the door.

The first cabin had big Grecian columns, was made fully of marble, and was just big and bulky all around, like it was trying to intimidate all of the other cabins. The one next to it also had Grecian columns but was instead dainty looking and had peacock feathers decorating it. "Zeus and Hera," Cassadee murmured as she stared in awe at the cabins.

She turned toward the third one. Instead of being big and tall like the front ones it was low and long. The outer walls were rough gray stones with seashells and coral stuck in them to appear like the bottom of the ocean. Cassadee walked toward the cabin and opened the door. She was immediately hit by the smell of the long forgotten Californian Ocean that she loved. The walls on the inside glowed like abalone despite it looking almost abandoned. There were six bunk beds, only one of which looked used. The cabin was decorated with a fountain made from gray sea rock that had a fish sprouting water from its mouth. She walked in and was followed by Nico who closed the door after him. Cassadee inhaled deeply, she'd completely forgotten how much she missed that smell. The windows on the cabin, all facing the sea, almost made her believe she was in California. She lied down on one of the unused beds, "I can live here," she whispered, mostly to herself. She got back up and reveled in the room, moving her head all around to inspect it.

"Why do you still have your sweatshirt," Nico asked. Cassadee looked down at her hand that held it. That was her favorite sweatshirt even though it was too big on her. The sleeves were a couple inches longer than her arms and it shrouded her, which could've been one reason she was so fond of it.

"To prove that I made it out alive. Although, the scars already prove that but not many people like looking at scars," Cassadee threw her sweatshirt on the bed she had lied on. Cassadee lifted one side of her shirt to look at the scars, "They are kinda cool, though," even when admiring scars Nico could hear the thoughtfulness in her voice. It was like everything she said meant something important to her.

The door opened as Cassadee still looked at her stomach. Percy had a duffel bag slung over his shoulder and was less than pleased when he saw them. As he walked over to a bed he stated, "A guy and a girl can't be alone in a room together without there being another person present." He threw his bag on a bed.

"Sorry, I didn't know," Cassadee said, letting go of her shirt so it would cover her.

"Been reading up on camp rules, Percy?" Nico said, dryly. The men eyed each other wearily. Both stood as tall as the other, about six feet, but Percy looked more muscular than Nico who did have muscles that weren't as prominent as the other man's.

Cassadee didn't really care for their unreasonable dislike of each other; they seemed to have gotten along fine on the walk to the Big House. She wandered to the back of the cabin to look at the fountain.

"What are you doing," Percy whispered to Nico. Why was Cassadee halfway to taking off her shirt and why was Nico letting her?

"I didn't do it. She just lifted up her shirt to look at her scars," Nico sounded genuine with his excuse but Percy didn't care for it. Everybody at camp already knew what Cassadee's bra looked like; he didn't want her going around taking her shirt off. Percy didn't want to be a protective brother but his fatal flaw of loyalty seemed to be kicking in to protect Cassadee against unwanted male company, which sadly included Nico. Percy knew of Nico's sexual exploits, he heard about it whenever he had a new one, but Percy didn't want his sister to make it onto that list. Most of the girls on there are bimbo's anyway and his sister seemed too quiet and analytical to be on that list.

A horn sounded outside the cabin. Somehow Cassadee knew it was a conch shell. She didn't even look up at the sound; instead she continued to look at the bizarre plants, possibly from the ocean, and corals that sat on the windowsills. "Cassadee," Percy yelled. She spun around to face him. He was waiting by the door and Nico had already left. "It's dinnertime," Cassadee followed Percy out the door.

In the middle of the cabin "U" there was a commons area. In it there was a basketball court, Greek statues, fountains, and flowers. There was, also, a stone lined fire pit that was still smoldering as a nine-year-old tended the fire. "Who are Annabeth and Nico's godly parents?"

"Annabeth is a daughter of Athena and Nico is the son of Hades," Cassadee laughed at the Nico part. "What?" Percy questioned.

"Don't you find Nico's name and parent ironic," Percy furrowed his eyebrows. "His last name is 'di Angelo' which means 'of angel' and he's the son of Hades. You don't know any Italian?" Percy shook his head.

They entered into the dining pavilion which was just an area surrounded by Grecian columns with picnic tables that overlooked the sea. There was no roof or walls. Cassadee followed Percy to a table that she assumed was for Poseidon's children. Most of the tables were already filled with people, nymphs, naiads, and satyrs which Cassadee couldn't stop looking at. The tables themselves were covered in white cloth trimmed in purple with an empty glass in front of each person. At the central of the pavilion a fire burned in a bronze brazier. "Why is Chiron not a centaur," Cassadee asked Percy.

"Just wait," there was the pounding of a hoof at the front of the pavilion. Cassadee looked forward and saw the Chiron from the stories. A huge white stallion but from the neck up it was the body of a man.

Chiron raised a glass and said, "To the gods!" Everybody else did the same. Nymphs went around with platters of food piled with grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, fresh bread, and barbecue. I looked at my empty glass as Percy took a sip from his.

"Just say whatever drink you want to it. No alcohol, though."

Cassadee stared at the cup and said, "Arnold Palmer." The glass filled with a tan liquid. She took a sip. Delicious.

Percy handed Cassadee a plate of smoked brisket. She filled it up and, as she was about to take a bite of bread, she saw Percy get up along with other tables. He waved her along. Standing up she walked behind Percy to the brazier and noticed everyone throwing in the best parts of their meal.

Percy went up to the fire, whispered, "Poseidon," and threw in his best piece of brisket. Cassadee walked up and did the same. She didn't question the ceremony, it went along with the rules that Prometheus set up, except for the fact that they gave their best food.

"So which tables represent which gods?" Cassadee asked Percy. "Nico didn't do a very good job on the tour."

"It just goes in order of the Olympians and then after is just minor gods," Percy explained. "So the table and cabin order is: Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, and Dionysus," Cassadee nodded.

In the front of the room Mr. D stood. "Is Mr. D, Dionysus?" Cassadee asked Percy, who nodded.

Dionysus sighed heavily, "Welcome back..._heroes_," he lingered on the last word in utter resentment. "Chiron, our activities director, has informed me that capture the flag will be on Friday. The current champion from last summer is the Athena cabin," cheers filled the pavilion from table six. "Not that it matters. And we also have a new camper, Cassadee Bonny Astor, daughter of Poseidon," everybody in the pavilion waited for Dionysus to make a correction to the name but it never happened. "Everyone continue on with their meals and as usual we have campfire after dinner."

As they ate Cassadee noticed Percy gazing at something. She followed his eyes and landed on the woman who picked Nico and her up at Grand Central. She was sitting at the Athena table surrounded by people with the same blonde hair and gray eyes. Only then did Cassadee notice that they both had a gray streak in their hair. "You and Annabeth?"

"What," Percy didn't even register what Cassadee said until a few seconds after. "Oh. Umm, yeah. Kinda."

"That doesn't make any sense. You two are 'kinda' dating," Cassadee laughed. Percy blushed and looked down at his plate. "Is there a story behind this 'kinda' or do you just like her?"

"I met her when I came to camp when I was twelve. That was eight years ago. We've been through a war together and we've kissed a total of five times. I think that might count as only 'kinda.'"

"Percy, I advise you to become the twenty-year-old that you are and ask her out. You're probably one of the strongest guys at this camp, mainly because of your parent, so you pretty much have a monopoly on her." Cassadee, Percy realized, was very persuasive.

Percy smirked, "You're too smart, Annabeth would like you," Cassadee smiled the same small smile she had done for the entire day. Percy began to wonder if it would ever grow. This was the first time Percy noticed the heaviness that weighed down on her grin and that filled her eyes. At her age, Percy had always been smiling never had he ever looked half as sad as her.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Percy asked, causing Cassadee's smile to fade. That was definitely something she didn't want to go over.

"I don't know if that makes for a happy dinner conversation," Cassadee said as she pushed around her food, suddenly becoming full. She really didn't plan on telling anybody of her life before, although she also never planned on having a brother.

"What about your family members, besides me," Cassadee shook her head. "Hmm. What about where you grew up," Percy wanted to learn something about her. She's shy and doesn't seem to want to open up to people and he wanted to figure out why.

"I grew up in California," she started. "Well, sorta. I lived there for eight years and then we moved to Poughkeepsie, my mom and I. She said that she had to leave because she couldn't bear being there. Which I get now."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen." Percy was about to say something else when a man walked up to the table.

"Hey, Will," Percy smiled at the man with surfer blonde hair and angelic blue eyes. He was tall and had an athletic build, like many kids at the camp. "Cassadee this is Will Solace, he's the counselor for the Apollo cabin," Cassadee laughed, but quickly covered her mouth. Percy shrugged his shoulders at Will who looked confused.

"Sorry, it's just that everybody's names seem to be really ironic," Will smiled, showing off dazzlingly white teeth. She noticed how hot Will was and not in the temperature way but in the he-could-be-turned-into-Apollo-and-he-wouldn't-get-any-hotter-way. "I don't know Apollo but I don't imagine him as a solace god."

"Just wait until you meet Katie Gardner, she's a daughter of Demeter," Cassadee laughed again. It's been awhile since she's laughed like that. "Nico gave me this," Will held out Cassadee's backpack. "He said it was yours, so I was just returning it."

Cassadee took the backpack from his outstretched arm, "Thanks."

"No problem. See you around camp," he said that as a sure fact and walked back to his own table. Cassadee knew what that meant and she also knew the promiscuity of Apollo and took notice of the amount of children he had. No doubt Will probably got more than his looks from his father.

"Will's a nice guy, don't judge him by his father," Percy said, as if reading her mind. "He doesn't say much, doesn't really like attention. You two'll get along fine." Cassadee knew that there was a different meaning behind his words.

"I am not going to be dating anyone anytime soon, Percy. You don't have to set me up with Will and you don't have to worry about Nico, either." Cassadee realized why Percy had such a randomly quick animosity for Nico. "I'm not going to go down that road, again." Cassadee knew that her story wasn't that tragic. Hell, Percy had been through a war-which she had to remind herself to ask about-and he acted like the happiest person in the world. But everybody's low points in life always seem like the worst thing to ever happen.

A sullen look had taken over Cassadee completely, which made Percy wonder what had happened to her. "That wasn't what I meant."

Cassadee shrugged, "Okay. But you really don't need to worry about Nico," she became reserved, as if she was receding back into her own mind. She knew of the story where Hades kidnapped Persephone. Hades eventually got what he wanted when she ate the pomegranate seeds, just as he planned. If Nico was as conniving as his father then Cassadee knew that it wouldn't end very well.

**~x~**

After dinner everybody filed out and went to the amphitheater. The amphitheater was basically a semicircle of stands with a giant bonfire in front of it. Cassadee sat with Percy and his friends who didn't seem to mind. In fact, Annabeth said she was the "less annoying" version of Percy. When he explained Annabeth's love of Architecture, Cassadee and her immediately started a conversation that nobody else could follow or want to follow.

"What's your favorite era of architecture?" Cassadee questioned.

Annabeth puzzled over it for some time before deciding on, "Modern architecture. I like the simplicity of it and how it shows off the natural appearance of the materials used. It amazes me how they make normal materials seem so sleek and beautiful."

Cassadee nodded, "I always preferred the Gothic Revival era." People stared in astonishment that she actually understood any of what Annabeth had said. They began wondering if this was Percy's sister. "I enjoy details in buildings; it shows off the work that went into it. And, in the 1700s and 1800s, it took a lot of effort to do the significant details." It went on like that for awhile before people started groaning each time either of them would start going over one of their favorite buildings.

As Annabeth carried on about the Space Needle, Percy cleared his throat. Annabeth sighed, "Relax Percy. I'm having a wonderfully logical conversation with your sister. I must say this is a pleasant change from talking with you."

"Hey!" Percy yelled indignantly. "I never thought my half-sister would take away my best friend." Annabeth's face flashed in distaste for a moment before returning to an emotionless state.

When she saw the grief dance across Annabeth's face, Cassadee remembered her own. It weighed down on her heavily, she realized, and it made her feel exhausted. She stood, "I'm gonna go to bed. It was nice talking with you Annabeth. Percy, it's always nice to meet a secret sibling."

Cassadee walked out of the amphitheater as the sparks of the fire still drifted high into the night sky. She went to the Poseidon cabin and threw her backpack under her bed before she collapsed on it and fell asleep.

**~x~**

Cassadee awoke to a vague ringing coming from under her bed. She pulled her backpack out and opened it up. Inside her phone played an odd techno beat that she found amusing to listen to during the day but unbearable in the middle of the night. She answered it without looking at who it was, "Hello," she grumbled as she sat up in bed.

"Cassadee," Eric yelled on the other end. He sounded different to Cassadee; it could've been the yelling since she had never heard him this mad…ever. It also could've been the way he lingered on the 'S's in her name.

"Yelling isn't the proper thing to do at this hour," Cassadee replied, yawning. She didn't want to have this conversation; in fact, her hope was that she would never have to talk to Eric again. Although, technically, they were still dating. Neither of them had actually said the words "breaking up" preceded by "I'm" and followed by "with you."

"You left, Cassadee! I don't even know where you are! Yelling is definitely proper in this situation," he continued on with more rage filling his voice. Cassadee was still tired therefore she wasn't exactly her regular self. She'd become a person who didn't care about anything but sleep and that did include people. But the yelling was definitely helping her wake up.

"I didn't say this situation, I said this hour. There's a difference," Cassadee stood up from her bed, knowing that if she stayed on it she would end up being lulled to sleep by Eric's yelling. She began pacing the cabin, desperately trying to wake up.

"I don't give a fuck about the difference," there was a rustling in the room. She looked over at Percy's bed and saw him staring at her. She mouthed 'sorry' to him.

"What are you doing," Percy mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Who is that," Eric yelled. Cassadee held the phone far away from her ear. It was getting physically painful to continue that conversation. Percy walked over to where Cassadee was standing. He didn't seem happy, either; he looked like he wanted to break the phone in half, which Cassadee didn't doubt he could do. "Who are you with!"

"He's drunk," Percy simply stated. Cassadee decided to end the phone call right there. She didn't have any tolerance for an inebriated person screaming at her. She turned off her phone and climbed back into bed. Percy did the same.

Cassadee knew that she probably should've been more emotional but she felt that Eric wasn't ever going to reoccur in her life so why bother arguing? She guessed that it wasn't a good idea to run away from your problems but is it running away if you just went home?


	3. The Precarious Element of Woe

The Precarious Element of Woe

_Don't fall in love_

_It's just too much to lose_

_If given the choice_

_Then I'm begging you to choose_

_To walk away, walk away_

_Don't let her get to you_

_I can't bare to see the same_

_Happen to you_

-Terrible Things by Mayday Parade

**~x~**

Eric lazily turned over in the unfamiliar bed. Beside him lied a woman. Her long raven hair covered a part of the pillow her head rested on. Her sleeping face stared back at Eric. She looked like her, he thought. She was nowhere close to the same thing, though. Her green eyes, in comparison, were boring. Her tan skin could never hold the same effortlessly sun-kissed look that she had had. The way her lips felt against his own left him feeling cold and empty. Everything about the one beside him was pale and dull in contrast to _her_, to Cassadee.

He stared blankly at the plain, white ceiling. The room around him seemed like his own personal Hell. Everything in it was drowned out in a horrid light pink color. The bedspread, the walls, the lampshades, even the carpet was some variant of pink. Anything else that wasn't pink was white. As Eric took in his surroundings disgust rose over him so greatly that he got up and began to put his clothes back on. God, how could he have done this? How could he have done her? The girl, whose name he didn't care to remember, obviously tried too hard to have the appearance and persona that she wished for. Cassadee was always so...simple, so uncomplicated.

Eric exited the house and entered his car that was parked next to the sidewalk. He sat there, sucking in the silence of the early morning. He couldn't think of what to do next. He felt terrible. He had gotten drunk and slept with the girl who closest resembled Cassadee. It hadn't even been a day since she left. Moreover, he could just barely remember calling Cassadee and he was sure it did not go over well.

The first time Eric ever saw Cassadee's room he was mildly surprised. The walls were all dark blue, like the night sky, and went along excellently with the ceiling that, instead of being white, looked like a perfect starry night. He asked her why and her response set her apart from anybody he had ever known. "When I first got my room I was told that it used to be a young girl's room. At the time I was eight and hated the color pink, which I still do. When I saw the room, in all its royal blue glory, I was about as happy as an eight-year-old could be. The ceiling portion happened a couple years later. I was having a rough time and I can just remember thinking that I wanted to get lost and get away from everything. So I got the idea to get lost among the stars-or star, I guess. Whenever I'm particularly down on myself I just go to my room and lay on my bed to get lost among a star. " Then Cassadee had pointed to the star directly above her pillow. It was more than just a bright speck on a dark background. An aurora of colors filled it, they swirled beautifully together. The outline of the star was fuzzy, like the colors were bursting through the seams.

Eric put his head on the steering wheel. She talked with such conviction; you had to believe it was important. They would lie there and talk as if they were looking at the real night sky. Eric grimaced, remembering wasn't helping. He fucked up and he knew it. If only he had stopped, if only she would've said when. Now she's in some mysterious place with some guy.

**~x~**

Cassadee awoke to the sound of another horn. She assumed it meant that breakfast had started so she quickly got up and starting rummaging through her things. "What're you doing now?" Percy asked groggily as he sat up on his bed.

"We're late for breakfast," Cassadee said as she looked through her bag.

"No we aren't. That was the first horn, breakfast starts in an hour-and-a-half," his deep voice was bland. Gone was any of the cheeriness from yesterday. "What are you looking for," Percy's sounded rather mad and annoyed by anything that morning.

"My phone. I need to call somebody," Cassadee had emptied out all the contents in her bag and her phone was still missing. She thought about the possibility that she'd dropped it, but she remembered putting it in her bag on the train.

"It's on your bed," Percy grumbled. He stood up and stretched. He looked like all the happiness had been sucked away from him. Cassadee doubted that it was because of it being morning. She hated the morning too but never to that extent. Cassadee stood and grabbed her phone and started going through her contacts. "Are you calling back that guy?"

She swiftly spun to look at Percy. "What guy?" Percy stared at her in confusion.

"The guy. From last night. Who called you," his voice was full of disbelief, _could she really not remember?_

Sudden realization hit Cassadee, causing her to turn around and continuously bang her head on the upper bed post. In her mind a chorus of every explicative known to mankind was going off.

How could she forget?

For Cassadee, anything to happen that disrupts her sleep was regarded as a dream. When her mom told her that they were moving she had woken Cassadee up to tell. The next morning she put it off as having been a bad dream. "So who is this guy," Percy asked bluntly. Cassadee was learning very quickly that he had trouble picking up on emotions of people. No wonder he and Annabeth weren't together. Cassadee had stopped her head banging and was sitting on her bed wondering if she should tell him. _Well he is my brother. True, but you met him yesterday. He doesn't seem all bad. Yeah, you said that about Eric. Fair point but it was partially my fault. He took advantage of you. It's not like he raped me. That's only because you didn't technically say no. All right, off subject. I'll just be vague._

"He's part of that unhappy dinner conversation."

"The boyfriend?" Cassadee nodded. "I assume you still won't talk about it?" She nodded again. "Okay well, I'm gonna go fix my mistake from last night," Cassadee gave him a peculiar look. "Don't ask," Percy left, slamming the door behind.

Cassadee followed his lead and left the cabin, except she headed for the showers. She hung her head low trying to avoid the people passing by and trying to ignore any of their murmurs. When she arrived she noticed that the room was close to empty except for a group of girls all standing in front of mirrors. Admittedly they were naturally pretty but they seemed to refuse to believe that evidenced by the hordes of useless of makeup perfectly placed on their faces.

When Cassadee entered their voices faded as they seemed to be critically analyzing her own facial features. When she began showering there was one person in the group that chose to speak up. "I don't know what all the guys are freaking out about; I'm much prettier than her." Cassadee was certain that that was the leader of the group, which was backed up when there was a chorus of agreement from the other girls.

When Cassadee was done she decided that she thoroughly enjoyed her instant drying powers. She got dressed and saw that the group of girls had departed and the showering area was completely empty. As Cassadee was about to leave she was tugged back and yelled out in pain as she was thrown against the wall. Sinking to the ground she looked at the tall figure standing before her. The woman was very ominous looking and was bulky, to say the least, and was a tall and bulky woman with frightening brown eyes. She looked rather strong and had a terrifyingly evil smile set on her pig-like face that had stringy brown hair cascading around it. "Daughter of Poseidon," she sneered, her voice was gruff and menacing and sent chills down Cassadee's spine. "What should I do with you? I guess a normal beat up would be fine since stuffing your head down a toilet wouldn't do any good."

"Y'know you're in a building with water running all around it? Is this really the smartest place to do this?" Cassadee questioned the bully hoping to buy some time where she could figure out how to use her powers. She was trying to summon water but all it was doing was making her feel queasy and there was no spraying of water anywhere.

"You're gonna be a lot easier than your brother if that's all you're gonna do," the girl grabbed Cassadee by the front of her shirt and pushed her against the wall. Only then did she notice the water leaking through crevices from the building and slowly filling the room. "All you're gonna do is get my feet a little wet," and with that she swung, hitting Cassadee in the gut and then in the jaw.

Cassadee tried focusing more on the water and less on the pain residing in her stomach and jaw or the copper taste in her mouth. The falling of water seemed to grow heavier and steadier with the more effort she put into. The girl looked around and as she lightly moved her feet there was the noise of sloshing water. The ceiling above the pair began to drip slightly. Then it turned into a steady drizzle. The bulkier one looked up and as she did the ceiling gave way and a mass amount of water fell directly on her. She dropped Cassadee who fell into the now ankle deep water on the ground.

As the girl swore vigorously Cassadee and, not knowing what to do next, ran toward the door. When she grabbed her shirt again Cassadee wished for it to all stop, for everything to just freeze. Instead of being dragged back, Cassadee was dropped and instead of hitting water she hit a hard and chilly surface. She turned over onto her hands and knees; staring back at her was a glassy version of her face with little drops of blood splattering the smooth surface below. She looked at the bully whose feet were miraculously frozen to the ground and whose whole body had the light sheen of ice on it.

Cassadee stood and wiped the blood from her mouth. She examined the girl frozen before her. Her face was one of surprise and her eyes, harshly brown were looking right at Cassadee. She laughed at her handiwork and left.

**~x~**

Cassadee entered her cabin but immediately froze, her mouth slightly agape and hand still clutching the doorknob. Standing before her in a long, flowing, dark red, Grecian dress was a woman. One with ever-changing features, but always classically beautiful. Cassadee instantly knew who the woman was-whose hair had finally decided on thick, long black locks-Aphrodite. No human could look that beautiful and be able to change so much in a matter of seconds.

As eloquent as Cassadee was, upon realizing who was standing in her room she couldn't help utter, "Fuck no." Aphrodite was very close to being the last person that Cassadee wanted to see...ever.

Aphrodite pouted when she heard what Cassadee said but quickly recovered and put on a sweet smile. Cassadee couldn't help it, she began stammering incoherently, "I-I−I'm sorry− I didn't mean-" Aphrodite's eyes (still altering slightly but had chosen a deep blue color that almost appeared indigo) gleamed in elation.

"Oh, don't worry," her voice was every bit as alluring as her looks. She had changed into Cassadee's vision of what perfection was. Elegant, not the new kind where the more you show the hotter you are, but the classic kind. With simplicity as beauty, a one color dress and makeup that highlighted her eyes, bringing out the more violet aspect in them.

"Umm- why−," Cassadee's throat had gone dry. Aphrodite's presence was more intimidating that Cassadee had ever imagined. Her power scared her. Aphrodite could cause much more than anybody had given her credit for, like causing a riff between cities and the gods themselves.

"You sound like your brother," Aphrodite grinned amusedly. "And your love life will be just as intriguing. Do you know why I am here?"

"To mess with my life even more," Cassadee stated blandly. There was no amusement in her voice; this wasn't as happy a subject for her as it was for Aphrodite. Cassadee walked into the cabin, sat down on her bed and prepared for some horrific love news.

"I'm not messing with it, I'm just...spicing it up," cheery, too damned cheery. Aphrodite was the perfect woman until she started talking. Isn't that always the way? "You give up on people too quickly," Aphrodite sat down on the bed across from Cassadee and pulled a pocket mirror out of her clutch handbag. As she examined her face she continued talking, "One's bad, they're all bad. Is that right?" Cassadee shrugged off her question. "I'll take that as a 'yes,'" Aphrodite shut the mirror and put it back in her purse. She began to stare at Cassadee sharply. "I know you're scared of the power I hold. Honestly, it scares me, too. What happened a couple weeks ago was a terrible abuse of love, not by me, though," Cassadee furrowed her eyebrows. Don't gods control everything? "Humans, so ignorant to their own lives," Aphrodite laughed pleasingly. "Gods don't make the decisions on human lives; we just tweak some of the details. That's not the point, though.

"Cassadee, your love life will be my next big project. The last was Percy's and his is just splendid," Aphrodite clasped her hands together and stood up. She was grinning broadly showing off her perfect teeth. "This will be so great," in a split second Aphrodite's voice had gone from serious to ecstatically girly. "Your love life will be full of uncertainty and heartbreak."

Cassadee was trying to look bored for she didn't want to show her nervousness at what the goddess had just said and she could've been doing well if she wasn't in the presence of a deity.

Aphrodite noticed, or at least cared, very little on how uncomfortable Cassadee was about hearing all of this. "Alright well I must be going. I need to begin the planning. And honey," Cassadee looked up at the change of tone in Aphrodite's voice. "I am sorry about your mother. I begged him not−"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Cassadee interrupted Aphrodite's consoling. "Who is 'him'?"

Aphrodite looked perplexed. "Have you not talked to Poseidon yet?" Cassadee shook her head. Her dad hadn't even shown any knowledge of her being alive until yesterday, she wasn't really expecting much. "Ask your father when he talks to you. For now, though, you must cover your eyes."

"Why?"

"Well unless you want to drop dead on the spot I suggest you cover your eyes." Cassadee did as told but before Aphrodite left she said, "Don't forget to answer him when he calls," Cassadee didn't have time to question Aphrodite before she left with a bright flash seen behind closed eyelids.

She didn't really have to wait to get an answer to the question running through her head, either. Cassadee's phone rang, playing the same insufferable ringtone.

She answered her phone and before she could even say hello there was a rush of words coming from the other line. "Cassadee, I'm sorry about calling you last night and I'm sorry about getting drunk," it went on like that for awhile, pointless apologies that Cassadee couldn't care less about. It wasn't until Eric said, "Look, I don't know what I did wrong," that Cassadee decided to start talking.

"If you don't know what you did wrong then why are you trying to apologize? I don't care that you got drunk and called me-it might not've been the best response to my leaving but at least I can decipher the fact that you reacted," although Cassadee wasn't yelling there was a definite bite in her words. _Could he really not figure it out? He knew me for four years and he can't tell what upsets me?_

"What is it then? Is it your mom dying?"

The fact that he could just throw that out so cavalierly made Cassadee want to start yelling. And she would've, if it wasn't for the fact that her cabin door was still open and people were bustling around outside. That didn't include one Nico di Angelo, though, for he was leaning on the doorway, arms crossed and smirking. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked Nico in the same tone she had taken with Eric.

"Around the 'why are you trying to apologize' part. May I just say, you really know how to make a person cower without actually yelling at them," she glared at Nico who didn't seem that affected by it. While it did very little it was hard to not notice the way her eyes seem to have waves crashing behind them like the stormy sea.

"Is that the same guy from yesterday?" Eric asked darkly. His voice has changed from being apologetically nice to low and almost challenging.

And it was that challenging voice that made her say something particularly spiteful. "No, it's not. I prefer a different guy every day. But you might like both of them," her voice was calmly vindictive. She knew exactly what to say to him to get him enraged. "You see, you all have the same type of _experience_ with me. Although some are, of course, _better_ than others," the silence stretched and all that could be heard was Eric's breathing that suggested that he would've liked nothing more than to just yell.

Instead he spoke quietly his voice shaking slightly. "Can I call you back later?"

"No, I find phone calls impersonal. However, seeing as I never properly said goodbye to you, I am willing to meet you next Saturday at the coffee place that I like."

"Fine. I'll meet you there at twelve," Cassadee ended the call without saying anything else.

"You're pretty badass," Nico said, slightly amused and still leaning against the doorway. "First you freeze Clarisse and then you piss off a guy using two harmless relationships. Yeah, you're a kid of the Big Three," Cassadee smiled to herself. The Big Three: Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. She was one of the most powerful kids alive and only now did she realize it.

"Aren't you gonna come in?" she asked Nico who seemed glued to his spot at the doorway.

"No, I think I'm safer out here."

"I don't think Percy's gonna do anything," Cassadee didn't understand why Nico was fine arguing with Percy yesterday but today he turned into a coward.

Nico straightened up off the entrance. "If you come with me you'll see that it's not Percy I'm scared of." Nico lead her out the door and began walking in the direction of the dining pavilion.

On their way they passed the showers where, standing outside surrounded by a group of people was a very soggy Clarisse. "How do you plan on getting to a coffee shop in Poughkeepsie?" Nico asked her.

"I was hoping that _somebody_ would offer me a ride there," Cassadee stared pointedly at Nico.

"I'll take you but we're gonna get there my way. Which means no driving," Nico smiled brightly at Cassadee who was puzzled.

"How're we−"

"You'll see on Saturday. But for now you have a visitor," Nico gestured straight ahead. In the pavilion she saw Percy sitting at the Poseidon table talking to a man. Cassadee knew who it was just by seeing the similar features that they both held. She walked briskly to the table, smiling widely even though she knew the horrible news that he brought. She sat across from him and took in his appearance. The same eyes and hair color that all three at the table had. His was covered by a fishing cap with lures in it and he also had a neatly trimmed beard. He wore swim trunks, oddly enough, and a button up shirt with a fish pattern on it.

"Cassadee," his voice was booming but somehow seemed warm. He returned Cassadee's smile making his wrinkles around his eyes and mouth more prominent. He seemed to have the peaceful crashing of waves from the sea in his voice as he spoke.

"Dad- er- Poseidon," Cassadee stammered, clearly flustered by the presence of such a powerful being. She could understand why Nico would be afraid of him. He didn't give off an intimidating vibe but everything about him made it clear that he was better than you, which he was.

"No need for such formality, I'm not like my brother Zeus," there was a definite chill in Poseidon's voice when he spoke of Zeus and Cassadee had a terrible feeling that she knew why.

"Okay…Dad," the words sounded foreign as Cassadee spoke them. She knew it would take time to get use to the idea that she had a father that wasn't dead. "Not to be too forward but Aphrodite visited me earlier and said that you would tell me about my mother. Or more specifically who technically killed her," her voice lowered on the last words as the day came rushing back to her. She pushed it out of her head; she never wanted to relive it.

"I think you might already know, Cassadee," she nodded; there goes any hope of it being an evil lie that Aphrodite concocted. "Zeus was angry when he knew that I had another child. Percy was enough to make him furious but you sent him over," Poseidon looked so defeated, he might've sounded strong but his eyes showed how much the loss had pained him. "Your mother was smart enough to know not to fly or go into any other domain. But that day she made a fatal error. She never should have gone on that plane. She gave Zeus a chance and he took it."

Cassadee was at a loss for words. A God sat before her sulking in his own terrible fortune. She cleared her throat but when she spoke her voice still sounded strained. "Percy mentioned a war yesterday."

Poseidon cleared his mind and looked at his daughter. "Yes. Eight years back Kronos began to stir from the pits of Tartarus. He challenged the gods for power with help from some of the minor ones. We had to rely on a demigod of the Big Three. While it wasn't officially Percy, he still played a major role in the saving of Olympus.

"When he reached the age of sixteen, four years after the first disturbance of Kronos, a war broke out, the War of Manhattan. The gods could not help in Manhattan for we were needed to stop the mighty beast, Typhon, from reaching Olympus. So all of the demigods in Camp Half-Blood went and fought. Dionysus, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Apollo, and many others lost some of their most beloved children.

"In the end, though, the gods did emerge victorious thanks to a child of Hermes who lost his way and then sacrificed his life. After that Percy made the Olympians promise to include minor gods in the camp and plenty of other things that we do our best to uphold." Poseidon looked partially ashamed as he finished the story, which Cassadee couldn't understand. They gave the minor gods cabins, she had just seen Nike's cabin on the way here.

"Well, I must be going," Poseidon said jovially. "I wouldn't want to interrupt your breakfast," he stood and so did Percy.

"Before you go, Dad, can I have a word with you?" It sounded more like a demand than a request, which was a gutsy thing for anybody to do to a God, no matter what.

"Of course, m'boy," Poseidon said with a slight chuckle. They walked far enough away so that nobody could hear them before Percy stopped.

**~x~**

Percy gave his father a hateful look as they stopped just before the tree line. "Why did you just claim her? Why didn't you do it earlier?" the tone he had chosen was a particularly bad one to take with a God. Percy didn't care. Poseidon made a promise to him, as did all the other gods, and he disobeyed it.

"Percy, she was doing fine on her own. She didn't need to find out about this part of her life until now," Poseidon's sounded convincing but to Percy it just sounded like complete bullshit.

"She's been fatherless for eighteen years, that can't be a good life," Percy reasoned. His voice was on the brink of being tumultuous but he knew not to cross that point or else Poseidon would also. "How was she kept safe for all this time?"

"I'll admit that I tampered with her life to keep her safe and unknown to everybody. I already had one child who was destined to be the one of a prophecy, I didn't need another one to be in any danger," he spoke calmly, like there was no other option beside the one he chose. Percy shook his head in disgust, Gods never do learn. "I claimed her the moment she came to camp, Percy, remember that. Other gods still choose to wait and other gods barely talk to their children. I could be worse."

Percy breathed in deeply. He knew Poseidon was right, despite his wrongdoing he tries to make up for it. "Just one more question: How come she can freeze water while I can't?"

"Percy, you must be quick to learn that even though you have the same godly parent, abilities will differ by the experiences people have. Cassadee can freeze water because, while your mother has been living a happy life for such a long time, her mother's life was cut short under one of the worst circumstances. You might have gone through a war and lost some friends but you have never known the complete pain of seeing and acknowledging the loss of the person you love the most. I know you had your mother taken to the Underworld but there was hope of getting her back.

"Furthermore, you have never been mishandled by the one you thought would treat you delicately. She's had a tough life without being in a war. Those cold memories that she holds reverberates into her powers giving her the ability to freeze-in other words, stop anything that could cause her anymore harm," Poseidon's face became grave. "Percy, the power to freeze water is a power that I had hoped none of my children would ever hold. Do not yearn for her power, pity it," Percy was silent after that; the explanation had offered more insight into Cassadee's life than he had heard from her. Maybe Poseidon was right in giving her time to enjoy her life before all of this. But then there was the other question that he didn't have time to ask before Poseidon departed: _Who mishandled her_?

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everybody who is reading this right now, I'm just thankful that there's anybody really. Please review and subscribe to the story I would appreciate it. And, to anybody who hasn't listened to the song in the beginning, I highly recommend it, it's sad but amazing.<strong>


	4. The Differential Properties of Plebeian

The Differential Properties of Plebeian

_The individual has always had to struggle to keep from being overwhelmed by the tribe. If you try it, you will be lonely often, and sometimes frightened. But no price is too high to pay for the privilege of owning yourself.__  
><em>**Friedrich Nietzsche**

**~x~**

After finishing breakfast everybody's busy schedules began. For Percy and Cassadee their first class was Ancient Greek lessons taught by Annabeth. They shared their agenda with Apollo and Hades' children.

Cassadee was surprised to find that she wasn't all that bad at Ancient Greek studies; in fact she was doing quite well. Percy on the other hand was having a terrible time, mostly because Annabeth was the teacher and made it clear that Percy wasn't the most welcomed person in her class. She would always be telling him that he was doing it wrong or that he needed to stop talking, which earned plenty of snickers from the other campers.

After that they had to help prepare lunch, which went by smoothly enough. The only real hiccup was that Percy needed to be talked out of turning everything blue. He explained that it was how his mother always cooked food but the general consensus was that most campers don't find the color blue appealing to eat.

Then came the archery lesson with Chiron. Percy had already told Cassadee that she was basically doomed to fail but she didn't know it would go that horribly. She couldn't hit the target at all and Percy's constant advice just made her worse to the point where she almost hit a child of Apollo. It was only when Percy was called away for some duty did she get a partner that actually knew what he was doing.

Will, being a son of Apollo, was a naturally gifted archer; therefore he could help her hit something other than people. Cassadee was rather disappointed that it couldn't have been somebody she knew better like Nico but he seemed pretty busy with his partner, a daughter of Apollo who seemed rather entranced by his appearance. Will was the next best thing in Cassadee's mind, though, considering she had already met him.

Nico, though, did not approve of the choice. He could tell just by looking at him that Will was already infatuated with Cassadee, maybe even more so than Nico himself. He wanted to have offered her help but Chiron had already decided that she was horrendous and needed more help than Nico could've given. Besides, he already had a partner, who, although was a rather attractive, blonde girl, was clingy and annoying. Nico never did fail to cast malicious glances toward Will whenever he was helping Cassadee put her hands in the right position on the bow.

For the rest of the day, though, Nico did take it upon himself to be the one helping Cassadee, even if he wasn't the best decision. Like in Greek Mythology class Nico wasn't helping Cassadee as much as she was helping him. She figured he had taken the class plenty of times before but he still asked some of the simplest questions that could've been easily answered if he would just pay attention.

Luckily for her, though, she did have Nico for weapon-making. Cassadee was sure that if she had anyone but him, she would've been injured. Cassadee found that fire had a certain natural hatred toward her. That was her excuse when Nico gloated after the class was over. If possible his haughtiness increased.

Letters home was basically just the beginning for Nico and Cassadee's free time. Neither of them had anybody to write to, despite never voicing this to the other. Nico decided to take her to the armory, saying that she needed to pick out a weapon to use.

The armory was just a big metal shed an inside it held just about every weapon you could imagine. None of them were neatly placed, everything was just thrown about and waiting for a demigod to pick one. "So I just look around till I found one I like," Cassadee asked as she stared at the contents of the shed.

"Basically. Hey, do you want a gun?" Nico held up what looked like a revolver.

"No, I think I'll stick with traditional weapons. If I'm gonna be the kid of an Olympian I would like to use a weapon I can't buy at a hunting outlet," Cassadee said, picking up a dagger and immediately deciding that it wouldn't work for her. It didn't take her much time to decide that a weapon wasn't fit for her; she would pick them up and then throw them back down.

It wasn't until she came upon a certain sword that she lingered on her decision. Said sword was about two-and-a-half feet long and made out of what Nico called "celestial bronze." The hilt looked to be made out of ice, it had the same light blue hue and shiny look but it felt easier to grip and better balanced than all the other swords. The scabbard that it came in looked like it was made entirely out of snow and ice with the same light blue color was on the background and speckled by tiny white flakes.

Nico peered at the sword. "I don't know, Cassadee, there's something off about it. Are you sure you don't want the gun?" Cassadee shook her head. The sword that she had was perfect. It was mesmerizing; never could she imagine a sword looking so elegant. "Let's take it to Annabeth, she'll know the history of it and be able to make sure it isn't cursed."

Cassadee gave him a worried look. "Do you have cursed weapons?"

"I'm sure we do, the gods are very vengeful," they exited the armory shed and went to the Athena cabin. When Annabeth came to the door she still looked pissed but instead of it being directed at Percy it was slowly turning into the world.

"What?" she snapped at Nico. She looked disheveled, from what Cassadee had seen she came off as a put together person but, with her dirty blonde hair hung in a messy ponytail, her eyes rimmed in red, and the room behind her having books thrown carelessly on the ground it seemed that Percy might have actually unhinged her.

"Where's the sword," Nico looked back at Cassadee who had chosen to stand behind him rather than face the wrath of an angry Annabeth. She handed over the sword to Nico who unsheathed it and showed it to Annabeth. "We request that you examine this sword and possibly tell us the history of it," Nico did his very best to sound cordial in front of the fuming and depressed woman.

Annabeth turned it over in her hands, analyzing the detail of it. After a minute she handed it to back to Nico and began reciting its history. "This was a gift from Poseidon to his former lover, the goddess, Chione. Its name is Kryopágima meaning Frostbite," Annabeth spoke as if it was the most boring thing she ever had to go through. Her voice was lackluster, which, to Nico, meant something since she always found everything to do with history interesting. "She is the daughter of Boreas, the North Wind, and she is known as the goddess of snow. She did bear a son of Poseidon but, fearing for her safety, she threw the child into the sea where Poseidon found and raised him. Chione never used the sword instead she gave it back to Poseidon when she threw her son away. There are we done?" Annabeth's voice was swimming with attitude like that of a fifteen-year-old fighting with her parents. She slammed the door in their faces without waiting for an answer and continued her moping.

Nico turned around on the steps to look at Cassadee. Her bright eyes stared up at him; he could imagine them on a child's face if only they didn't always look so cumbered. Her smile was strangely the same way, she was feigning happiness. As tragic a sight, all Nico could think about was how, if she would just let her guard down, he could have her. His eyes roved over her legs, although Cassadee was an average height, her body held the appearance of being at a higher height. She looked statuesque despite what she actually was. Nico wanted to make her his if only for a night and, in doing so, wipe the grin that Will wore all of archery practice off his face.

Cassadee, feeling uneasy over Nico's scrutinizing eyes, was about to speak up before another, rather shrill voice, beat her to it. "Nico!" Cassadee turned her head to see a very supermodel-like woman quickly approaching, looking peeved off. Her perfectly highlighted, blonde hair was flowing behind as she walked as fast as her long legs would carry her. The woman's plain brown eyes did not betray the fury that was in her voice and actually made it more terrifying. There was only one person that Cassadee had seen who had surpassed the beauty that this woman held and it seemed obvious who her godly parent was, Aphrodite. The only problem was that this girl did not appear as modest as Aphrodite did. The daughter did her best to show off as much skin as possible and leave little to the imagination with what she did have covered.

Cassadee pushed Nico forward from the step above her own and stood him in front of her. She did not wish to see the rage that was boiling inside of the woman that was now standing before them. And, as Cassadee looked at her from a closer range, she noticed that this was the girl in the showers that was criticizing Cassadee's appearance. This made her shrink even further behind Nico. Cassadee was not a big fan when it came to confrontation, especially with people who are overly narcissistic, though they are easy to fight with. All you need to say is "those pregnancy pants look really good on you" and then walk away. But that's only to somebody that you really hate.

"Miranda! Hey!" Nico feigned excitement as he stared into the eyes of what could only be called pure evil. He continued on, now attempting to be apologetic "I know I'm late but I was just helping Cassadee out," Miranda glared, with all the ferocity of a demon, over Nico's shoulder. Cassadee returned the cold stare with all the hatred she could muster but was really trying hard not to laugh. Miranda glaring at her was comical to say the least. Her eyes were narrowed, practically squinting, so that the whites of her eyes were barely noticeable. It worried Cassadee how terrible people were at glaring. You have to keep your eyes open like they normally are so that people can see all animosity you have when you look at them.

Miranda turned her gaze back to Nico but it did not stay there very long. When she began her sentence with, "Irregardless," Cassadee had to hold back her laugh but she wasn't doing very well. "Is there a problem?"

Cassadee, although still standing behind Nico, was no longer trying to vanish into the background. "No, I just love how you create words," Cassadee's voice was sweet and slow, as if talking to a toddler. She didn't care that she had to look up to meet the girl's eye, from one simple made up word she already knew she was better. "You're like a modern day Shakespeare."

"I didn't make up a word," Miranda's voice rang with the attitude and stupidity of an uneducated woman. Cassadee could already pinpoint exactly what this girl was like. Somebody who thinks she's an individual and better than every other person, somebody who, although "high-strung" in her own mind, needed a man to support and guide her through every decision in her life and who would probably die if she was single for more than a month. Yet, what she fails to notice is that her so-called "individuality" is also what's written on so many other females Facebook profile, making her the worst kind of average.

Cassadee smirked and let out a brief laugh, "Oh, honey," she sighed. "I know that you failed the education system, but I entreat you not to debauch others with your jocose benightedness." Miranda didn't say anything, instead she looked dumbfounded, as Cassadee knew she would be. Using big words is always a good way to insult somebody.

Cassadee stepped pass Nico and grabbed her sword. She turned to face Miranda, "As merry as this has been, I must be on my way. It was _pessimo_ to meet you, Miranda," with the last confusing insult, Cassadee went back to her cabin.

She put her sword under her bed, where Cassadee still kept all of her things. After she planned on resting until dinner but her new found popularity seemed to be getting in the way.

A knock from the doorway ruined the silence that filled the room. Standing under the doorframe with the door still wide open (Cassadee always forgets to close doors unless she has to) was Will. Cassadee had not failed to notice the differences between him and his siblings throughout the day. Will had a shy and quiet approach to things while (his brothers, mostly) had a cocky and arrogant way. His sisters didn't seem any better they were rather annoying and their arrogance rivaled their brothers. But Will was modest and meek, quite the opposite from the people in his cabin.

"Hello, sir," Cassadee said cheerily, looking up from under her bed. Right now she was sprawled on the floor; her head would've been under the bed if she wasn't turning it to look up at Will.

"Hello, ma'am," Will greeted back with the same blithe tone that was in Cassadee's voice.

"Ooh, bad choice of words," Cassadee mocked as she moved into sitting Indian-style on the floor opposed to laying on it. "Never call a women 'ma'am' unless she is clearly over the age of sixty. Otherwise, your head will be torn off."

Will walked across the room and sat down in front of Cassadee. His smile was infectious and, to say the least, sexy. It enhanced his facial features and brightened his blue eyes. "Does that mean that you're going to rip off my head?"

"No, only women who actually care do that." Cassadee waved her hand nonchalantly. "I find it becoming knowing that I look like someone with sixty years worth of wisdom."

"I think you're reading too much into it," Will sounded unmistakably amused by the conversation yet the hint of flirtatiousness was not lost on Cassadee.

Her voice in the next sentence became contemplative and her smile turned to a defiant smirk. "Or maybe you just aren't reading enough into it."

Will dropped his head and gave a light chuckle. He looked up and his facial expression matched Cassadee's. "You're unexpected. Y'know that?"

Cassadee looked directly at Will and stated in her recurring quiet voice, "Now you're getting it."

**~x~**

The first full day of camp set a pattern for the next week, except as it went on it became more uneventful. The classes, however, did get a bit easier after Monday. Her only issue was in one class and that was wrestling. Cassadee had to go up against a daughter of Ares who, she was told, was only fourteen-years-old. It was hard to believe that seeing as the girl had defeated her eighteen-year-old brother moments before. Cassadee's argument of being injured was considered invalid so she had to wrestle. The match lasted a total of thirty seconds and, although Cassadee lost, she was pleased that she didn't have to do anything else for the rest of the class.

Despite the bad start in that class she did have other things that she excelled at. Canoeing was an activity she expected to be good at the only issue was that Percy had continued skipping half of the day every day leaving Cassadee with Nico who has a dastardly fear of not being on land. It made sense, Nico, out of all the other Big Three children, had the most limitations on where he could go. He was allowed on land and in the Underworld without the threat of being killed-kind of. His visits to the Underworld were usually not for recreational purposes and only because he has to be there. If he does go there of his own free will (during winter), then Persephone gives him chores and threatens that if they aren't done then he will be turned into some kind of plant.

Cassadee's next breakthrough was in sword training where she was, to her own surprise, not terrible. She beat many of the Apollo children but she couldn't beat Nico, unsurprisingly, since he had been training for much longer and the sword that he wielded was intimidating. The material it was made out of was obsidian black that gleamed in the bright sunlight. Even with the cheery sun hitting it the sword held a dark effect. When Cassadee questioned Will about the sword he revealed that, not only did it injure a person, it also took a part of their soul. That chilled her to her very core and gave her reason to stay far away from the blade as did many others.

One of the best things about camp by far was the "pet" that Cassadee had acquired. As it turned out every demigod was forced into pegasus riding classes. Cassadee found no problem with this until she learned of the pegasus that she was granted. Chiron had made the decision of giving her the most unruly of the pegasi since she was a daughter of Poseidon, creator of the mythical creature.

The pegasus itself, Trux, looked like all of the other pegasi, a white body and feathered wings like a bird the only difference was its behavior. It acted unkempt and wild, denying any human interaction. In fact it even kept away from all of the other pegasi that were in the stable with him. Cassadee later found out, using her inherited gift of being able to talk to the creatures, that he thought of them as nothing more than "useless bird-brains."

When Cassadee was forced to confront Trux they were both less than pleased. By the time the stables had emptied and everybody had taken their pegasus out they were still standing at a stalemate both eyeing each other wearily. She heard him make the remarks of "stupid human" and "insolent child" multiple times in an unsurprisingly pompous British accent that fit him all too well. Cassadee was ashamed to admit that she threw insults right back at him.

Trux was the first to take a hesitant step forward; he lowered his head as if he was bowing, his voice echoing begrudgingly through Cassadee's head, _Get on._ She did as commanded, slinging herself onto his back and held his mane tightly. Trux whinnied in response _Hey! _Cassadee loosened her grip and he started to trot out of the stables.

Once they were free from the confines of a roofed building Trux began to gallop. Cassadee cursed under her breath as the pegasus took off into the sky, obviously trying to scare her. She soon got used to the speed and urged him to go faster trying to challenge the stallion. This continued until Trux forced himself to land, thoroughly tired from the workout. The relationship between the two turned into a love/hate one that they could never quite shake even after the first week at camp.

Cassadee and her group still had Ancient Greek with Annabeth whose mood was only getting worse. It seemed as though the more she thought about the problem the worse it got. She also did her best to hit Percy with whatever she was training with at the time. By the end of the week people tried to distance themselves from Percy when Annabeth had a potentially harmful object in her hand.

After all of her major classes, Cassadee tended to hang around with Nico until Miranda came to pick him up, which was every day. She would always be sure to throw a glare at Cassadee as she dragged him away only amusing her. She was sure that Nico would stay if he hadn't already made plans with Miranda. Whenever he declared that he had to leave, his enthusiasm matched one of a child going to the dentist.

Cassadee would then go to her cabin where Will would find her. The two differed in what they did each day. One day the two would go down to the beach and another day they would do what Will called "people-watching," which is really just what the name says- you watch people and make up stories about their life. Will always wanted to create funny tales that gave the person a horrible life but Cassadee enjoyed giving them happy perfect lives where everything goes right.

By the time Saturday arrived Cassadee was more than ready to leave. Percy's attitude was also on a downward spiral for that whole week. "Why don't you just go talk to her?" Cassadee suggested, like she had been that whole week. Percy only grunted in response, he was currently lying on his bed, his face in his pillow. Cassadee sighed, "Alright Percy, let's go through the pros and cons," she went over and rolled him onto his side so that he was facing her. "Pro: if you make it out alive you'll most likely have a girlfriend," Cassadee's voice rang with false enthusiasm. "Con: if you don't talk to her you'll probably be killed sometime this summer."

Percy's expression was blank, "Con: if I approach her she'll kill me."

"Not if you look like a hurt puppy," Cassadee grabbed Percy's arm and dragged him out of his bed. He sat up, resisting his sister's pull. She stopped trying and bent down to meet his eye-level. "I'm not one for giving pep talks, mostly because they never work, and I presume that this situation is no exception. What I am going to do is give you a smidgen of advice, but you must tell me what you did."

For the first time that week Percy actually sounded like he cared. "Why do you think it's my fault," Cassadee raised her eyebrows. "Alright, it wasn't _all_ my fault," Percy inhaled deeply and began his story. "After you left the campfire on Sunday, Annabeth got kinda…reserved so I asked her what was wrong and she said she was 'fine.' But I kept on asking her anyway because I know her well enough to know when she's in a bad mood. When the campfire ended I continued asking her till she started to yell at me. It was really just the basic 'shut up' and 'you're annoying' mixed with bigger and more explicit words. And to defend myself I called her a 'heartless bitch who needs to get over herself.'" Percy ended his explanation with an ashamed and pained look on his face, which was completely understandable to Cassadee.

She sighed, "You called her a 'heartless bitch' and thought it was a good idea to let it settle for a week?" Cassadee questioned incredulously. Percy nodded meekly, "Percy, I'm gonna tell you something about people like Annabeth, which you should know by now. They over-analyze things to the point where they believe that them being called heartless is a true thing."

"Yeah, trust me, I knew that before," Percy interjected, sounding agitated by the whole conversation. It wasn't so much the discussion he was annoyed with, but himself. He knew Annabeth well and he knew his words would bother her. A part of him hoped that they would. But as Cassadee continued talking, he kept feeling worse about what he had said.

"If you knew that before, then why didn't you go talk to her?" Percy sat there speechless; his head looked down at his hands that were sitting in his lap. "I have to go soon, but before I leave you are going to go over to her cabin and look like penitent and apologetic, can you do that?"

"I don't know what penitent means," Percy exclaimed.

"You're gonna have to figure that out on your own," Cassadee told him, exasperatedly. Truth be told, when she was younger she always hoped to have a sibling but in her mind she imagined that they would be able to carry on a semi-logical conversation. That was probably one of the bigger reasons she wanted Percy and Annabeth to be on speaking terms again, it would be nice to have interesting discussions without somebody trying to kill you because you look like the person that called them heartless. But Cassadee can't because she was too scared to approach any children of Athena for fear she would get the same treatment as Percy.

Cassadee grabbed Percy's arm again, and this time he relented to being dragged from his bed and out the door. They crossed interior of the U-shaped cabin layout and bounded up the steps to the Athena cabin. Cassadee turned around and faced Percy. "Remember to be penitent," Percy opened his mouth to protest his ignorance of the word but Cassadee continued to talk. "I know you don't know what the word means but if you are successful with your current endeavor you can ask Annabeth," with a pat on the shoulder, Cassadee left Percy standing in front the Athena cabin.

Cassadee took a short walk to a cabin just outside the Olympian formation. To a cabin that stood proudly out of reach from all of the others including where the minor gods' cabins congregated. The Hades cabin. While it was of a normal size of what a cabin would be at an average camp, it still held an intimidation factor that rivaled Zeus' cabin.

It always bothered Cassadee, even before her heritage was discovered, that Hades was left out of the Olympian group. He is the third most powerful god in all of Olympia; he deserves a year-round space on the Olympus. If anything, Cassadee feared Hades more than all the others, although that could just be the apprehension of death that scared her just like any other mortal being. But Cassadee did respect Hades, to be shunned from your own family and not revolt would be a tough temptation for anybody to resist.

When Cassadee reached the cabin she knocked on the obsidian door that matched the rest of the exterior. Despite it being morning the lanterns that hung on each side of the frame still had the Grecian fire burning in them. Above the door was a menacing skull whose only purpose seemed to be to ward off visitors.

The door swung open to reveal a disheveled Nico. Cassadee took in his appearance; his hair sat messily atop his head with the back sticking up and bangs falling carelessly in his eyes. He wore a black, wrinkled shirt paired with gray jeans ripped at the knees.

"Were you still sleeping?" Cassadee questioned, skeptically.

"No, I was having my mid-morning nap," Nico smirked down at Cassadee whose eyebrows were raised at his response.

"Gonna invite me in," Cassadee asked as she attempted to peer into the cabin, which looked to be empty except for the bunk beds. Nico shook his head but she still walked past him and into the cabin.

The inside showed no difference from the outside, the walls obsidian, the floorboard of a dark wood paneling. The cabin lacked any decorations like the ones found in Poseidon's and held a very eerie feeling. Cassadee ignored the strange sense and sat down in the middle of the floor.

Nico closed the door and turned to Cassadee. "May I ask why you interrupted my nap?" when he saw her in the middle of the room he added, "And why you're sitting on the ground?" Despite his questioning, Nico joined and sat down beside her.

"If you could recall our conversation from last week, you would remember that you promised to get me to Poughkeepsie," Cassadee stated and then as an afterthought added, "Although you neglected to tell me how. And I am sitting on the ground because I am terrified by the rumors that all of your beds are contaminated with some STD," sarcasm invaded her voice as she recounted all the trivial gossip that happened inside campgrounds. "It's not so much the diseases I am worried about as it is that people here truly believe that you can get an STD by sitting on furniture," Nico laughed outwardly, though he glanced worried looks at Cassadee, fearing that his notoriety would get the best of him. "Outstanding reputation you have," she pointed out as if it was the happiest news to be heard.

Nico scratched the back of his head, disrupting even more of his untidy hair. "Nice dress," he said in an awkward attempt to change the conversation.

Cassadee looked down at her outfit, a turquoise sundress. To her there was nothing that stood out about the dress, no decorative patterns, no accessories, it was plain. She fidgeted relentlessly when she wore the dress, feeling too exposed.

Nico narrowed his eyes, "Did the Aphrodite cabin attack you?" Nico asked when he noticed the unusual brightness of her eyes only to realize it was from perfectly applied makeup.

"No," Cassadee said, her voice small. "I went to visit the Iris kids. They're much more amiable and they're good with colors," she then added, "No offense against your girlfriend, though."

Nico's head shot up, shooting a pointed look at Cassadee. Nico held a hand up, "Whoa, wait a second. If you're talking about Miranda, then we're not dating."

"Call her what you will, your fuck buddy, a non-emotionally connected sexual partner. It doesn't really matter." Nico decided to be appalled by the way she can from an ear-straining quiet to unapologetically blunt.

Cassadee stood, "We got to go now," beside her Nico rose.

"Alright, where're we going?"

"Do you know where The Coffee Bar is?" Nico nodded in response. "We need to go there." Cassadee paused for a moment before adding, "How are we getting there?"

He smiled and grabbed her hand, their fingers intertwining, "You might want to brace yourself," Nico advised. Cassadee stared at him hesitantly about to question him before she was enveloped in total darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>For any of my readers who are seething at how I spelled Chione, it can be spelled either way it doesn't matter. I prefer it with a 'C' instead of a 'K' so no offense to Rick Riordan.<strong>


	5. A Guide for Revenge

A Guide for Revenge

_Man is by nature competitive, combative, ambitious, jealous, envious, and vengeful.__  
><em>**Arthur Keith**

**~x~**

The pair emerged from a dark tunnel and into a relatively brighter alleyway. It was littered with debris and if one didn't know any better it would've appeared that Nico and Cassadee weren't in Poughkeepsie at all. But Nico knew this alley as the center of the town, his main entrance whenever he visited; the darkest portion in a bright town.

Cassadee stepped out onto the oddly empty sidewalk. While cars drove past on the street, people remained reclusive on the pavement. The young woman found the lack of life understandable; the air had taken on an unseasonable chill, one that made it feel like late Fall rather than Mid-Summer. The dress Cassadee wore conserved none of her body heat, causing goosebumps to rise on her skin. While she was freezing Nico stood there, normal and content in the cold weather even though he had only a t-shirt and jeans on.

The two quickly walked to The Coffee Bar, considering that Cassadee had set a fast pace. They entered into the building which was purposely decorated to look like an Irish pub but a distinct smell of coffee hung in the air. Cassadee found the refuge of warmth pleasant, considering that she wasn't expecting such a temperature drop to occur. The place was virtually empty except for the middle-aged man standing behind the counter. When the bell above the door rang the man looked up, a wide grin spread across his face when he saw who the visitors were. "Dee-Dee!" he exclaimed. The man had a scraggily beard, his auburn hair was fading to gray as he aged. His face was wrinkled, although not overly noticeable.

Cassadee rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway. She approached the counter with Nico still following and said, "You still calling me that? You are aware that I'm not eight anymore?" she smiled fondly at the nickname he placed upon her.

"'Course I am! It's just fun messing with ya." As Nico listened to the conversation he picked up on the man's slight Southern accent that, while not overpowering, could still be easily detected. "And whataya doing over there?" he motioned to her across the counter. "Haven't seen ya in damn near a month and you're actin' like a stranger!" Cassadee lifted the panel separating the store from behind the counter and gave the man a hug. "How've you been," he whispered his voice soft and caring.

"Better," she stated simply, which seemed to be enough for they broke apart and Cassadee composed herself. "Umm, Nico this is Henry. Henry, Nico." she gestured between the two men who shook hands. Henry hand was firm and calloused against Nico's, his eyes bore into the young man's. Nico could easily see Henry as Cassadee's father figure in her life; he protected her even though she no longer needed it.

"How do you two know each other," Henry asked, eyeing Nico warily. He seemed to be attempting to judge his character with just one hard stare. Nico didn't act arrogant under his scrutinizing eye; he stood calm as ever barely noticing his stare.

"Camp," Nico said, "Don't ever give her a bow," the two men both gave a light laugh, but Cassadee was preoccupied.

As the bell above the door rang, the air became cold, unnaturally so for that time of the year, it settled itself in the building, refusing to leave. Cassadee's eyes immediately fixated on the woman that walked through while Nico gave only a slight notice of her. He continued his conversation with Henry completely unaware of Cassadee's strange look toward the woman.

She couldn't understand why she was staring at the woman all she knew was that she was somehow transfixed. The woman had silky black hair and was definitely beautiful despite her abnormal pallid skin tone. What caught Cassadee wasn't the woman's beauty but her harsh chocolate brown eyes that seemed to hold plain loathing of everything and the pride that she exuded. Both aspects terrified and mesmerized Cassadee.

Another part of Cassadee felt scared when she looked at the woman's eyes, the arrogance in them was terribly familiar. She had seen the same look in those eyes a million times over.

She was so engrossed by the woman that she didn't even notice that another person had entered the shop. Before she registered that Nico was talking to her, she could've sworn that the woman had been staring right at her. "I think your guy's here," Nico told her. Eric was sitting at the table next to the door waiting for her to come over.

Cassadee sat down at the small table. He was looking at his hands, "I missed you," he stated without looking up to meet her eyes.

Cassadee sighed, "I know." She couldn't give him anything else other than that. Honestly, she didn't really know what to say.

"Why did you leave?" he asked.

"I had to," Cassadee said, barely letting Eric finish his sentence. He was staring at her intently, looking just as broken as she had a week ago. "I just couldn't stay. Too many...memories," she couldn't bring herself to say that it was his fault for her leaving, not with him looking at her like that.

"So you just left?" he asked incredulously, his voice rising slightly, causing Nico to look over his shoulder. "You can't just do that! It's not fair to everyone else!"

"Fair? You don't need to tell me about what's fair!" Cassadee was on the verge of yelling, restraining her voice only a bit. "I think I have a pretty good idea of how 'fair' the world is." Lowering her voice, she leaned in, "My mom died and you thought that would be a good time to fuck me!"

"Not like you said no," Eric mumbled.

"I was crying the whole time, I wasn't exactly having fun," Cassadee was enraged at where this conversation had gone to. She just thought that she would tell him they were done and that'd be it. Unfortunately, she was too hot-headed to let anything go.

"The world is a lot bigger than you think. Shit a lot worse than this happens. Whenever life gets rough you just go to room and look at a painted star. That's not really a good way to cope," he threw it out there like it was a terrible thing when, in reality, that odd escape hatch of her's is what helped him fall in love with her.

"I'm not crazy," Cassadee stated as if it wasn't already known, "I'm aware of the world that is out there. I'm aware that there are situations worse than this, but it still doesn't make this one any better."

"Why didn't you tell me that what I did was wrong? I could've helped," Cassadee knew he was trying to be helpful, but it felt empty and altogether too late.

"I could barely look at you after," she was quiet, a barely audible whisper coming from her lips.

Eric sighed, "Do you remember what you said to me when I asked you on a date?" Cassadee shook her head, her memory lacking any conversation from three years ago. "You said 'This won't end well.'"

"At least I gave you warning," Cassadee's voice was matter-of-factly as the memory came back to her.

"You've exceeded anything that I ever thought you would do. You're already having sex with random guys! And who's the one you brought here?" Eric gestured to Nico who was still holding what appeared to be a lively conversation with Henry. "You claim what I did was wrong but your actions are saying something completely different. I mean, I did have a rebound but-" Cassadee's eyes widened when she heard that and she began to zone out, focusing on those last words.

"Before or after you called me?" Cassadee questioned, while Eric was still talking.

Despite his rambling on, Eric did catch what Cassadee whispered. "Before, but it's not like it matters. You slept with some guy the same night," Cassadee shook her head profusely as if there was a bad image in her head, and there was. One of Eric and a nameless female kissing passionately and clothes being discarded, thrown on the floor. Cassadee clenched her fists that lay in her lap and closed her eyes, giving her head another quick shake. She realized that she probably did look crazy to some of the few people that were in the coffee shop. And for a second she truly believed it, maybe she was some wackjob. After all, she did think that she was a demigod and that the Greek Gods are real and that she's a daughter of Poseidon. Being crazy might actually be better.

It dawned on Cassadee that this was probably the same way that Eric felt when she told him of her imaginary liaisons.

Damn it, he deserved it, she reasoned.

Cassadee's eyes opened but her vision was slowly blurring. She couldn't cry, no, she wouldn't show Eric that he had got to her. She broke his heart not the other way around. Cassadee quickly stood, her chair screeching across the tiled floor and, before she could think about it, she ran out the door, the bell ringing above her as she entered onto the sidewalk, not even minding the rain. Her feet automatically carried her, still holding a quick pace, to the only place she could think even if it was miles away.

Cassadee never let up on the sprint that she had managed, not when the rain began to fall harder, not when sidewalks turned to streets, and not when she heard her name being called, and only began going faster as the voice grew louder. Her stride was broken, though, when she ran straight into a person. To keep her from falling back the man grabbed her wrists, she glanced up and saw it to be Nico. She was breathing heavily and was partially happy that it was raining so that she might be able to say that it was raindrops running down her cheeks and not tears.

"Where are you going?" Even though Cassadee wasn't looking at him she could feel Nico's gaze boring into her. The rain pounded fiercely against the empty sidewalk, drenching the two.

"Let me go," Cassadee demanded, her voice unwavering. She lifted her head to meet Nico's eyes, her sea-green eyes held an icy chill full of anger and hatred. He never faltered, his stare, although softer, never broke contact with Cassadee's.

Nico didn't release her wrists, still keeping a light hold on both. Cassadee didn't struggle; instead she kept glaring him down. "Nico, I swear to every god in existence, if you don't let me go you'll be frozen for the next century," she threatened in a biting tone.

"Do it," Nico mocked. He was toying with her so easily; she was surprisingly predictable in her current state. She wasn't thinking correctly, logically, like she usually does, completely forgetting his lineage and picking a fight impossible to win.

Cassadee felt a tug in her stomach. The wet sidewalk beneath Nico's feet began to freeze over, slowly beginning to cover his shoes. Before the ice could advance any further, though, it melted away. Cassadee's eyes fixated on his feet, when she attempted to advance the ice it would always melt. She stared up at Nico with anger and disbelief riddled on her face.

Nico smirked and said in a low voice that could only be described as both aggravating and titillating, "You're not the only one who can play with the elements," Cassadee wrenched her hands from Nico's light grip and brushed pass him. As she continued her brisk pace Nico repeated, "Where're you going?"

Cassadee paused and let out an aggravated growl. She turned to him, her voice stretching across the fair distance between them, "You are an arrogant, narcissistic ass!" Her anger was evident even if it was misplaced. The cutting words not meant for Nico, however true they might've been. Nico, though, couldn't have cared less at what she was saying, and still wore a smirk. Before Cassadee could say anymore she turned her back to Nico and began walking.

"How're you gonna get back to camp," she stopped once again. He smiled slyly, knowing he had won the argument. And Cassadee, begrudgingly facing his direction, only proved it more.

She sighed heavily. Through clenched teeth and an award winning glare she said, "I'm going home."

**~x~**

Before they could even get to her house (Cassadee had insisted that they walk since it wasn't that far away and she didn't really enjoy Nico's mode of transportation) it had begun to snow, alarming both of them. Nico insisted on going back to camp, knowing that there were higher powers causing this abnormal weather, but Cassadee claimed that she just needed to get a few things.

When they entered her small, nondescript house, Nico was surprised by the clean state of it. Of course there was a fine layer of dust, but other than that everything looked oddly perfect. He was frozen at the door, the eerie place giving him an unsettling feeling.

"I cleaned a lot to take my mind off of things," Cassadee said when she noticed his hesitation to enter the house. After her mom died she didn't really go out much so she needed a distraction. She decided that the only thing to really do in the house was clean.

Cassadee went to her room, ignoring Nico's silence, and began to pack a suitcase with clothes and anything else she thought she might need. Everything was silent like she had grown accustomed to over the short amount of time.

"Do you live by yourself?" Cassadee jumped slightly at Nico's voice, not hearing him move into the room.

"Yeah," she said, slinging the bag over her shoulder. "I got a full ride to the college here so I figured I could use what I have saved for a little while."

"I could help you pay," Nico offered.

"I don't need your help," Cassadee replied, sharply.

"No," he said, trying to backtrack, "I mean, I'm going to school here, too and I need a place to live," his father had told him that he would pay for the apartment as long as Nico payed for the degree. He knew it was the best his dad was going to offer so he didn't ask any questions. But since Cassadee couldn't afford the place for much longer, why not suggest the idea.

She avoided looking at him, just staring blankly out the window as snow was beginning to fall harder. "We should get back to camp," she said, practically dismissing Nico's offer altogether. He silently grabbed her wrist and shadow travelled them back.

**~x~**

Arriving back at camp, she immediately went to her cabin to get out of the cold. Inside the cabin, Percy was obviously stressed so must've been expected that he would be angry at her for being gone so long.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"I had to pick some things up after. Sorry," Cassadee answered.

""Didn't you see it snowing outside?"

"Yeah, but the last sweatshirt I had was sort of shredded and I needed more clothes," she was beginning to aggravated at his yelling. It actually went on like that for a while, Percy would yell and Cassadee would try her best to not yell right back.

After he started ranting about the importance of the camp versus Cassadee's own personal issues, it was very hard for her to hold back any longer. She tried to think of what would anger Percy the most, as some sort of payback. So when he finished his rant she said, "Nico's moving in with me."

"What?" Percy yelled incredulously. He turned toward Cassadee who looked back at him, her eyes innocent but a small, rebellious smirk shown on her lips. If this is what it would've been like to have a brother for her entire life then it would've been fun to torment him. Especially if it was this easy.

"What?" she asked, her eyes brighter than ever and her voice sweet and conniving. Her eyebrows rose and her smirk widened when Percy's eyes darkened to a navy blue that, anybody else, probably would've cowered at. She wasn't scared of him, not in the very least. He wouldn't do anything to her; they were too closely related for him to threaten her without feeling some sort of remorse.

"You're living with him?" the young man's voice still loud and seemingly audible across the whole camp, even though the door to their cabin remained closed. "How could you be living with him? You go off for a day and this is what happens!" While Percy's concern should've been something that Cassadee appreciated, she just found it to be...aggravating. She was an adult; she didn't need her half-brother taking care of her, especially since they'd only known each other for a week.

"I'm fine!" Cassadee yelled back, although her voice more restrained than his. "I can handle myself! Besides there might be bigger problems than me living with Nico!" She gestured to the window, outside a full on blizzard had invaded the camp, upsetting the weather barrier that had been set up and turning the camp upside down. The Demeter and Dionysus children were running around trying to figure out what to do with the crops as the Athena cabin brainstormed ideas. Apollo's kids were looking up at the sky as if they'd never seen snow before (Cassadee wouldn't be surprised if some of them haven't). Nymphs and satyrs ran around unsure of what exactly was happening, worried for the environment and what could be causing such a strange occurrence.

"You don't know Nico." Percy's harsh voice rang through her ears, much scarier than when he was yelling. His features had darkened; the lack of the light that usually fills the cabin wasn't helping, his eyes now looking nearly black. "You shouldn't trust him; you haven't known him long enough." Cassadee's mind flitted back to the warnings from other girls at camp about Nico sleeping with any girl he wanted because he knew he could (Even some of the girls that told Cassadee about him admitted that they would sleep with him if given the chance). Nobody was going to care if he did. Well, they might care, but even if somebody did they probably wouldn't do anything. Just from her short time here it could be seen that people feared Nico, he exuded power and mystery the first time they met, and clearly it wasn't just Cassadee that noticed it. She'd only seen Percy stand up to him and their powers were probably about even.

"Look, he needed a place to live and I needed money," Cassadee conceded. "And I don't need you telling me what to do."

Percy sighed, "I'm just trying to help."

"Well, I don't want it. I've known you for a week, I have no reason to trust you either," Cassadee reasoned, but despite what she said Percy did seem to have a trustworthy persona surrounding him.

He sounded harsh when he spoke next, "You don't have to listen to me as your brother but you do have to listen to me as a camp counselor," his demeanor had changed completely. He was no longer lovable Percy; instead he was acting more as the leader that had saved the world. It was legitimately frightening. "Go around camp and make sure none of the cabins have any problems. And after dinner there's going to be a meeting with the counselors. You're coming with me."

Deciding not to protest, Cassadee huffed and left, not particularly enjoying the power that Percy could hold over her. She thought about his request and tried to remember how many cabins were at camp. Twenty? Blatantly ignoring Percy's orders, she decided not to go to all the cabins, just one. The Hades cabin.

She didn't really have a clear idea why she went there. But when Nico opened the door reason shut down and actions took over. Cassadee pushed him back into his cabin and kissed him.


	6. SelfDestructive Impulses

_You are broken and callow  
>Cautious and safe<br>You are boundless in beauty  
>With fright in your face<br>Until someone loves you  
>I'll keep you safe<br>But, like them, I will give you away  
>-That's Okay<em> by The Hush Sound

**~x~**

This was definitely not what Nico expected when he opened the door. Cassadee stood there for a short moment before pushing him back inside, slamming the door behind her, and kissing him roughly. Their tongues battled for dominance, neither willing to back down. Discarding her dress, she pushed him back towards his bed, until he was sitting and she was straddling him, his hands on her hips.

He could tell she was inexperienced but the way she ground into him was driving him crazy. She wasn't trying to romanticize what was happening, like so many others had tried to do, she was just going for what her basic instincts wanted and Nico was more than okay with that.

Cassadee pushed Nico back until he was lying down on the bed. His hands began to roam over her body, passing over her backside and resting on her thighs. She broke contact to take his shirt off but quickly went to sucking and biting at his neck, causing him to buck his hips, the contact making Cassadee moan. He took this chance to flip them over and began attacking her neck at once, sure that he would leave a mark. On some level, that's what he really wanted to do, kind of like giving Percy the finger after he was such a dick about the whole thing.

As he sucked at her neck, Cassadee pushed his pants and boxers off of him. Nico had enough sense left in him to get a condom as she removed her underwear. Pulling him back to the bed, she hovered over him, kissing him, her black hair forming a curtain around them. She lowered herself onto him, not even slightly embarrassed when she gasped into his mouth.

They both went fast; trying to reach completion, Cassadee vaguely began to wonder how long she'd been gone. When they were finished she rolled over, lying beside Nico, unsure of why she did it. Maybe it was some vindictive part of her wanting to get back at Eric for real, instead of just a vindictive lie, or partially to prove to Percy that she didn't need his guidance.

Whatever the reason they were both breathing heavily, sweaty, and thoroughly spent. The young man wore a crooked smile, reliving their tryst over in his head.

Gods, she could take control, he thought.

She didn't seem to want to beat around the bush, she might be a bit shy and quiet, but when it came to the bedroom there was no preamble. Nico was usually the one who took over in these situations, quieting women until the only sounds were her moans, but he hadn't even thought to stop Cassadee. Even thinking about it brought him back to life.

Just as he was about to go for another round, Cassadee began to retrieve her clothing and dress. "Leaving so soon?" Nico said.

"Time is relative," her voice was monotonous, leaving no room for emotions.

Cassadee made for the door as Nico asked, "Do this again sometime?" She faltered for a second before giving a mumble that could not be discerned as a yes or a no, and then left.

Nico lied back down on his bed, exhaling heavily. He never usually asked to meet somebody again. The only person that he could be considered to have a "relationship" with was Miranda and they barely even talked. After so many times each girl seems to blend together with the last one, but this time he was left in a daze.

**~x~**

Cassadee kept her head low as she walked back to her cabin, trying to look inconspicuous, which she knew she was probably failing at. Fortunately for her, most people were indoors and everybody else was all too involved with the weather problems.

The cabin was empty when she got back, Percy must've been at a meeting in the Big House. She immediately lied down on her bed, trying to find some sleep, to no avail.

Adrenaline was still rushing through her, she tried to calm down but that wasn't working either. Cassadee still couldn't believe that she had done that, she had never been that assertive in that sort of context. She just knew Nico wouldn't care nor would he tell anybody. What she didn't expect, though, was for him to ask to do it again sometime, thinking that it would just be once. It's not like she didn't want to. Just like Nico, she couldn't forget how it felt. The way their lips crashed together, the friction between their bodies...

This is ridiculous, Cassadee thought, it was supposed to help not get me even more wound up!

She hit her fists against her bed in frustration.

The dinner horn sounded, forcing her to leave the cabin. At dinner Mr. D announced the canceling of all outdoor activities, including the campfire scheduled for tonight, and asked that all camp counselors meet at the Big House after dinner.

The Poseidon table was quiet, Cassadee being too wrapped up with her stupid choice. She assumed that there was some mental progress happening since she was able to admit that she had made a bad decision, but really that didn't make her feel any better-especially since she had to cover up the hickey on her neck that Nico so graciously left her. After glancing at him, though she saw that she had done the same to him, but his were a bit more scattered and not as dark.

The silence at the table started eating at her, in an attempt to take her mind off of things she decided that maybe conversation would be the best thing. "Does anybody know what's causing the weather?"

Percy looked up from his meal, not expecting her to start a conversation. "Uh, Chiron mentioned some ideas but nothing solid. Annabeth also told me something that piqued my interest. You need to bring your sword to the meeting."

Cassadee paused at the request. "My-My sword? Do you think I have something to do with this?" she gestured to the landscape of the camp. A couple of inches of snow had already piled up and it was still coming down. Many kids who only had summer clothes were freezing, tables near the middle were fighting for the ends of the benches just to be close to the hearth. Cassadee herself was freezing too, considering that she never thought to change from her dress.

"I don't want to bring you into it but when a Big Three child turns up, it's significant." Percy seemed genuine about wanting to keep her out of it, but there was still an edge to it. It was easy to tell that he was still angry with her; the command was still in his voice. Percy asserting his authority made Cassadee want to both back down and challenge him. "Dinner's almost over, go get your sword," she did as told, deciding not to argue with Percy.

**~x~**

After dinner Percy and the other camp counselors met in the Big House. Never before had he been so aggravated, never had he had to express his authority so much. He recalled how Cassadee's hand had been covering her neck the whole time they ate and he could've sworn that when she left he saw a bruise on it. He tried not to think about it, praying to the gods that he saw it wrong. As he sat around the table waiting for everybody to get settle, he started venting to Annabeth. "She just doesn't listen," he said, "she's so fucking stubborn!" Annabeth was surprised to hear Percy swear, she'd never seen him like this. "Did she even check on your cabin?"

"I didn't see her," Annabeth said, "but I've been out all day so..." she was trying her best to keep Percy calm.

Percy called to Nico who had just walked into the room. "Did Cassadee come to your cabin?"

"No," Nico lied smoothly. Actually, he still couldn't get her out of his head. She was like the living personification of the blizzard outside. An unexpected anomaly that he couldn't quite create an accurate description of. What he did know, despite his unwillingness to admit it to himself, was that he was hooked. That whole meeting with her had left an imprint on his mind that would be hard to shake.

Travis and Connor Stoll, who had walked in right behind Nico, spoke up, "Really? I saw her go past our cabin," Connor said.

"Yeah, and it looked like she was headed to yours," Travis said.

Nico glared at them. "How would you know? You were both busy putting a hole in the Apollo cabin's roof."

"You did that?" Will yelled. The Stoll Brother's glanced at each other and began to concoct an explanation

"So you didn't see her," Percy asked again. He didn't truly believe Nico, although after everything he didn't think he had a reason to. There was something about Nico's current appearance that was unsettling him.

"No, Perce. I would tell you if I had," Nico said, then went to go sit an empty chair.

**~x~**

When everybody had arrived, including Cassadee- who had taken the time to change into jeans and a sweatshirt that she did her best to cover her neck- Chiron stamped his hoof to get everybody to quiet down. "It is obvious why I gathered you all here," Chiron said. "It seems our barrier has been upset and, after checking, the tree and the Fleece are in perfect condition. There is belief that there is a higher force at work purposely affecting our camp," Chiron finished, setting off some murmurs.

Percy stood, "I think Cassadee might be involved in this," people looked at her but she kept her head bowed, declining to acknowledge them. "I know she's only been here for a short time, but there's something going on and I think Annabeth can explain it better than me."

Percy sat down and Annabeth stood up. "After Cassadee had picked out her weapon, Nico brought her to me to make sure it wasn't cursed. I told her no, and I still believe that it isn't," she paused, sighing. "But the sword that she picked was one that I had only seen once and only ever wanted to see once. It was the blade of Chione, goddess of snow," the room erupted at the information, all eyes on her. Chiron stamped his hoof a number of time before the room quieted back down.

Annabeth continued, "I look at that sword and I get the same fear that I get from Nico's. Cassadee, can you put your sword on the table?" Cassadee did as told; everybody in the room seemed to intake a sharp breath at the same time. Although it was made from celestial bronze, the blade was jagged and rough; it shone an icy, blue hue, like it was eternally frozen. "I honestly believe that there is something sinister about the blade and Chione herself."

"Chione has always been an outsider as a god," Chiron said, "partially because she never liked her status as a minor goddess."

It was Nico who stood next, "Chiron, may I say something?" Chiron nodded. "When picking out a weapon, Cassadee seemed drawn to the sword. I know that when some demigods pick out their weapon that can happen, but it seemed unnatural. The sword was practically hidden away, almost out of sight completely, there was dust covering it. It was odd.

"And then when you consider her powers. Her ability to freeze water. Chiron, have you ever seen that in a child of Poseidon?

"I was aware that Poseidon himself could do that," he said, "it is not unheard of, but she is the first with that ability in a very long time."

As the conversation continued and various theories were thrown out, no one had any better ideas other than that it might be Chione. Percy, though, had zoned out and was staring at Nico trying to figure out what was bothering him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Cassadee scratch her neck revealing an unmistakable bruise and suddenly it all clicked. The hickeys on Nico's neck became clear to him. The Stolls' comment on how she was headed to his cabin, how Nico ratted out one of their pranks to Will, he even recalled how Cassadee kept glancing at Nico's table during dinner.

Percy had to restrain himself from yelling at Nico, he clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to stay calm. By nature he was protective; loyal to the ones he loved to the point where he put them above his own well-being. His battle skills were starting to kick in, having trouble staying completely still. He told Nico to stay away, he warned him, now he finally had a reason to confront him.

He was sure Annabeth noticed his uneasiness, her hand on his shoulder as she started to look where he was. The pieces came together easily. Standing she said, "Chiron, I think this is the most we can do while Rachel is gone," he agreed and dismissed everyone. Annabeth immediately went into action. "Cassadee, take your sword and get Nico out of here," the urgency in her voice made Cassadee move fast, registering Percy's glare.

She grabbed Nico's arm and ran him out of the Big House and to his cabin. After closing the door he gave her a bewildered look. "What is going on?"

"Percy knows," she said.

"How?"

"Well Nico, our necks kind of match up, don't they?" She moved her sweatshirt collar over to reveal the discoloration. Nico shrugged. "Raving lunatic out there and you don't care." Cassadee stated.

"It's Percy," Nico said, "What's to be afraid of?"

"He defeated a Titan," she said easily.

"And what did he lose?" He asked his voice rough and slightly aggravated. He was staring hard at her, his dark eyes challenging her to make a retort. There was nothing to say, though. She knew briefly of his story, technically over 80-years-old, no mother -killed by Zeus' rage- and lost his sister- some versions of that story put the blame on Percy.

"Look, Percy would've found out at some point. I suggest you relax, honey," he smirked at Cassadee who was glaring at him, and left his cabin. She knew he was right, but he didn't have to be so cocky about it. And he definitely didn't have to leave a mark on her neck.

Outside Nico had walked straight up to a seething Percy, who promptly punched him square in the jaw. Cassadee could've sworn that as Nico got up, blood dripping from his mouth coloring the snow red, he smiled a bit. Pressing his skull ring his sword appeared and turned to clash with Percy's.

Cassadee watched for a moment, registering that both were evenly matched and neither were holding back, before jumping into action. She grabbed a shield from the Ares' cabin outer décor, hoping that she wouldn't really need it. Exhaling deeply, she walked towards the fight, trying to channel her power. First, she focused on turning the scattered snow beneath their feet to ice. Unfortunately, that failed after several attempts, not being able to get a proper hold on the ever-moving snow beneath their feet. A crowd had gathered but they all kept far back from the main event, nobody willing to get too close.

Cassadee then resorted to the only thing she could think of.

She ran straight toward them.

Sliding, she knocked Percy off his feet, putting her shield up to stop Nico's blow, but his sword caught her leg, cutting it, leaving her almost breathless. It was only painful for a second, despite the cut being significantly deep, but it left her cold, colder than she had been lying in the snow. She did her best to recover, though, and before Percy could get back up she froze him to the ground, his hands and legs immobilized. Even though Nico had stopped his attack, Cassadee stood, her leg shaky, and bashed him with her shield. He fell to the ground and she froze him there, too.

She looked at the two unsure of what to say; really she just wanted to get off her leg. It didn't hurt, it just felt weak. There was an empty feeling taking over her, like she was becoming disconnected from her body completely. Even though it didn't hurt, blood was flowing freely from the wound. The snow she was standing on turned a sickly, dark red, ruining the purity that the white snow used to hold.

Will rushed up to her, when he "Was it Nico's sword?" he asked, putting her arm around his shoulders to support her. She nodded, feeling too weak to do anything else. Will noticed that the color from her face had been drained; inspecting the wound he saw how deep it was, practically cutting to her bone. "I'm taking her to the infirmary," he announced, picking her up off the ground, careful to not jostle her leg too much. "Somebody take care of these two. Make sure they don't fight."

"I can walk," Cassadee mumbled, trying to move from his arms.

"As a son of Apollo, I'm advising you not to," he said. She would've protested further, had she not blacked out at that moment.

**~x~**

Percy and Nico sat as far apart as they could from each other on the small cabin bed. Sitting in the Poseidon cabin, both were rather unhappy to even be in the same room with one another.

After the two had become unfrozen Annabeth dragged them back to Percy's cabin. Despite the fact that Annabeth is not a child of the Big Three, she is intimidating. Her stormy gray eyes look at you like she is pinpointing your exact weaknesses and the best way to break you. And that is exactly how Percy and Nico felt as she glared down at them. Just waiting for an attack.

"Were either of you even thinking?" Annabeth eventually asked them, sounding irritated, as if this whole conversation was superfluous. "I don't want to hear who started it," she said quickly when Percy opened his mouth to protest. "You are adults and, despite being demigods, you need to understand that brute strength is not a solution."

"He slept with my sister!" Percy yelled jumping up.

"And he's slept with one of mine, Percy," Annabeth said, "that doesn't mean you can attack him."

"No, you just threatened me," Nico, who had been sitting quietly for the whole conversation, was leaning back on the wall that the bed was against, his arms crossed and looking at the ceiling, appearing bored out of his mind.

Annabeth ignored his comment and continued on, "Percy, you need to realize that it wasn't just Nico, you shouldn't fully blame him."

"Yeah," Nico said, louder than the last time he spoke. "In fact, your sister initiated it and was rather eager about the whole thing," he smirked at Percy, who looked about ready to get his sword out again. His oceanic eyes were dark, as if a storm had rolled over the sea; his jaw was clenched in anger.

There was a flash in his eyes and then he spoke. "At least I have a sister," his voice was low and left such a chill that it made it almost indiscernible to tell whether he could freeze water or not.

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed but it was too little too late to stop anything. The room had darkened considerably, shadows curling out unnaturally, and although Nico was still lying on the bed, it was easy to tell just how furious he was with the other man. His whole being was tense and his usual dark brown eyes were completely black. He moved calmly and assuredly from the bed, standing in front of Percy, nose to nose.

"Don't think for one second that I don't know how to kill you," he sounded completely calm, his voice deep and smooth.

Percy took a step back, bewildered by what was just said. "You're bluffing," he sputtered.

The shadows engulfed the two men, blocking out all of the surroundings. "You bathed yourself in the River Styx, in _my_ father's domain, thinking of Annabeth -and Annabeth only- to tie yourself to the mortal world. You focused on a spot on your body for your only place of vulnerability. The small of your back." Percy went completely pale and took the mistake of stepping back into the shadows, swallowed by absolute darkness. The shadows shifted and before him stood Nico, reminding him all too much of a madman and scaring him just the same.

"Percy, right now you are at my mercy," Nico continued, "I could have the shadows swallow you and send you to the deepest depths of Tartarus where the worst deities and monsters would torment you for all of eternity. Or I could send you to be with the broken souls of the dead that wander aimlessly and who haunt anybody that still has a pulse.

"I could have you surrounded by the unfortunate souls that find themselves dead because of _your_ quests. Ones who are dead at _your_ hand. Charles. Zoë. Luke. My sister.

"Or," Nico smiled cruelly, looking like Hades with that same crazy glint in his eye, speaking with all the power of a god, "since I know you don't care about yourself, I could dangle the life of a beloved one before you."

"You wouldn't," Percy's voice shook, unsure of what lengths Nico would go to just to avenge his dead sister.

Nico laughed slightly, "Oh Percy, what dispensable souls you know. Ones who could befall such horrors and whose deaths could be on _your_ head."

"You are not a god," Percy asserted, sounding much stronger this time. "You can't just threaten everyone I love."

"You still have people to love. You have not felt the loss that others have. I had to lose my sister, the only person I ever had in my life," Nico's eyes had begun to water as memories that he had ignored for such a long time came rushing back. The shadows were receding as he lost his hold on them and the room came back into view. Annabeth stood in the same place she had been before, looking around the room cautiously. The young man persisted, "I thought she was gone to the Hunters, abandoning me, which was worse enough, but then she goes on a quest, sacrificing herself for you. Dead! A month after we got to this fucking place! I didn't even get a goodbye, I got a fucking figurine and a 'Sorry, champ' all from you!" Tears fell slowly down Nico's face, as he began to realize how much he blamed Percy for.

"And Annabeth," Nico pointed to the blonde, surprised by the outburst of the usually reserved man's emotions, "ran away from home at the age of seven, witnessed her best friend sacrifice herself just so she could be safe. Then, even when Thalia had come back, she left for the Hunters. And even though you two will never say it to each other, Annabeth loved Luke and he died to save the gods that had forgotten him and so many others.

"Yet Percy," his dark eyes narrowed, he had stopped crying but the streaks of evidence could still be seen, "you got to keep practically everything. And then some.

"You can tell me I'm not a god and I will readily agree with you, but do tell why you've been able to play God for so many others? Deciding their lives by just a flick of your wrist."

Percy was speechless. Nobody had ever told him that what he did was 'play God.' He knew that a lot of demigods relied on him and the decisions he made, and he tried his best to keep many of those demigods alive. Of course there were casualties, it was a war. A war that he led. But some of them were under his direct guidance. Some died because of what he told them to do.

Before anybody could speak, Nico left the cabin, slamming the door behind him, leaving the situation unresolved.

**~x~**

When Cassadee dreamt that night it didn't feel like an actual dream. More like a shiny, surreal memory.

She was in the infirmary but the woman from the coffeeshop was standing over her bed, a small smile playing on her lips. When she spoke a tingle went down Cassadee's back that made her feel both warm and cold. "Yes," the raven-haired woman cooed, "you are my champion. You will lead my coalition. You will betray everyone around you," she spoke convincingly, her voice soothing.

"I don't want to," she said, barely a whisper but it seemed to echo throughout the room.

"But you will. And you will do it without remorse," Cassadee felt hypnotized, the woman's words bringing her into a trance. "I will train you to control your powers," she continued. "You will use them in ways you could never imagine. And you will be able to live any life that you desire, the way that you want it. Nobody will control you."

"No," it took all of her will to utter this one simple word, but the meaning behind it was wavering.

As the dream was beginning to fade, becoming even shinier and blurrier, the woman said one last thing, "Just remember who killed your mother-"

Cassadee awoke with a start, pain rippling through her leg, but all she could register was the heat. Outside the blizzard had evolved into an ice storm, making it impossible to tell whether it was day or night. Regardless of the cold outside, sweat was falling down her face and her breathing was shallow. She tried to readjust herself, even tried to leave the bed, but her leg was like lead, forcing her to give up and focus instead on her dream. She remembered vaguely about being told that demigod dreams always mean something more, but she was sure now it wasn't a dream. The woman had shown up here, she had spoken to Cassadee, offered her so much in return for…What, exactly? A champion she had called her. _Her_ champion. Who exactly is she, though?


End file.
